Oz Spectacular!
by Princess Regia Al
Summary: A mash-up of "Wicked" and "The Wizard of Oz".
1. Act 1, Scene 9?

Act 1, Scene 9

[ **Elphaba & Galinda** barge into their suite.]

 **Galinda:** Your very first party ever?!

 **Elphaba:** Do funerals count?

 **Galinda:** It was your very first party!

[ **Elphaba** smirks and goes to her bed.]

 **Galinda:** Oh I know! (Goes to **Elphaba's** bed) Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone... I'll go first: Fiyero and I are going to be married (squeals).

 **Elphaba:** He's asked you already?

 **Galinda:** Oh he doesn't know yet... Now, you tell me a secret.

 **Elphaba:** Like what?

 **Galinda:** Like... (looks at **Elphaba's** pillow) Why do you always sleep with this funny, little, green bottle under your pillow? ( **Galinda** grabs the bottle from under the pillow while she's talking _._ )

 **Elphaba:** (Trying to get the bottle) Give that back.

 **Galinda:** C'mon, tell me!

 **Elphaba:** (Trying to get the bottle and angry) Give it back!

 **Galinda:** Tell me tell me!

 **Elphaba:** (Yelling as she takes the bottle) Give it back!

[Silence]

 **Elphaba:** It was my mother's! That's all...

[Silence.]

 **Galinda:** (Pretending to be sad) It's not fair. I told you a really good one.

 **Elphaba:** My father hates me.

 **Galinda:** _Gasps._

 **Elphaba:** That's not the secret. It's my fault...

 **Galinda:** What is?

 **Elphaba:**... that my sister is the way she is. . _Pause._ You see, when my mother was carrying Nessa, my father was worried that the new baby might come out...

 **Both:** Green.

 **Elphaba:** So he made my mother chew milk flowers, day and night. But that made Nessa come too soon, with her little legs all tangled. And my mother never woke up. None of which ever would have happened if not for me.

 **Galinda:** But that was the milkflowers fault, not yours. That may be your secret, Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true. (Looks at clock and changes the subject) Oh look, it's tomorrow! Elphie... do you mind if I call you Elphie?

 **Elphaba:** Well, it's a little perky.

 **Galinda:** And you can call me... Galinda. So... Elphie... now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!

 **Elphaba:** You really don't have to do that.

 **Galinda:** (Spoken) I know, that's what makes me so nice!

(sung) Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:

Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:

La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!

 **Elphaba:** (Spoken) This is never going to work!

 **Galinda:** Oh Elphie, you mustn't think that way anymore! Your whole life is going to change... and all because of me. Okay, stand... I will turn your frock into a beautiful ball gown! Stand up... (She picks up her wand and waves it)Ball gown! (Nothing happens, so she repeats) Ball gown! (Still nothing happens. She taps her wand on the bed)Is this thing on?

 **Elphaba:** Do you want me to try?

 **Galinda:** No, I've got it! (She throws the wand down) Oh, just wear the frock... it's pretty! Now, I'll show you how to toss your hair: (demonstrates) Toss toss. (laughs). Now you try.

 **Elphaba:** (Half-heartily) Toss toss. (Awkward laugh)

 **Galinda:** We'll practice. Now, for the finishing touch. (Takes flower out of her hair, puts it into **Elphaba's** _._ ) Pink goes good with green! Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you, you're beautiful. (Hands her a hand mirror)

[ **Elphaba** looks at her reflection. Part of the stage lights up in a way to suggest memory or flash-back. **Young Elphaba** is sitting in a chair with her pregnant mom behind her.]

 **Melena:** Look Fabella you're beautiful.

 **Young Elphaba:** I am?

 **Melena:** Yes. You may look different, but you're beautiful.

 **Young Elphaba:** How?

 **Melena:** You're full of inner beauty, and it shines through. And when your sibling gets here, you can teach them to be the same.

 **Young Elphaba** : Ok.

 **Melena:** (Hugging **Young Elphaba** ) I love you so much.

 **Young Elphaba:** I love you too Mommie.

[ **Elphaba** tears up as the light fades.]

 **Elphaba:** I… I have to go. (Puts the hand mirror away and runs off)

 **Galinda:** (Yelling after her) You're Welcome! (She admires herself in the mirror.)

(Sung) And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!


	2. Act 2, Scene 1

Act 2, Scene 1

[The curtains are closed. A few tired **Ozians** enter.]

 **Ozians:**

(Sung) Ev'ry day, more wicked!

Ev'ry day, the terror grows!  
All of Oz is ever on alert!  
That's the way with Wicked -  
Spreading fear where e'er she goes  
Seeking out new victims she can hurt!

 **A HYSTERICAL WOMAN**  
Like some terrible green blizzard  
Throughout the land she flies:

 **AN OUTRAGED MAN**  
Defaming our poor Wizard  
With her calumnies and lies!

 **ALL**  
She lies!  
Save us from the Wicked!  
Shield us so we won't be hexed!  
Give us warning:

[Curtain rises, but stage is dark.]

Where will she strike next?  
Where will she strike next?  
Where will she strike next!?

[Stage lights up to reveal **Glinda, Fiyero & Morrible** on a podium.]

 **Glinda:** Fellow Ozians, as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day... and celebrate! (Sage becomes festive)

(sung) Oh what a celebration  
We'll have today

 **CROWD**  
Thank Goodness!

 **GLINDA**  
Let's have a celebration  
The Glinda way!

 **CROWD**  
Thank Goodness!

 **MORRIBLE**  
Fin'lly a day that's  
Totally Wicked-Witch free!

 **CROWD**  
We couldn't be happier  
Thank Goodness!

 **Morrible:** And thank goodness for you, Glinda, and your handsome swain, our new captain of the guard. (To Fiyero _)_ Now Captain, you've been at the forefront of the hunt for the Wicked Witch, haven't you?

 **Fiyero:** Not really, but I don't like to think of her as a _Wicked_ Witch.

 **Morrible:** Captain, how does it feel?

 **Fiyero:** Frustrating... but I became captain of the guard to find her, and I will keep searching!

 **Morrible:** No, being engaged!

 **Ozians:** (As banner drops) Congratulotions!

 **Fiyero:** (To Glinda - Confused) This is an engagement party?

 **Glinda:** (Showing him her left hand, which has an engagement ring on it) Surprise! (Pause) Are you surprised?

 **Fiyero:** Yes!

 **Glinda:** Good, we hoped you'd be... the Wizard and I!

(Sung) Yes -  
We couldn't be happier,  
Right, dear?  
Couldn't be happier  
Right here  
Look what we've got  
A fairy-tale plot  
Our very own happy ending  
Where we couldn't be happier -  
True, dear?  
Couldn't be happier  
And we're happy to share  
Our ending vicariously  
With all of you  
He couldn't look handsomer  
I couldn't feel humbler  
We couldn't be happier  
Because happy is what happens  
When all your dreams come true!

 **MORRIBLE:** And Glinda dear, we're happy for you! As Press Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz knows the story of your braverism! How _vividly_ I remember...

(sung) The day you were first summoned  
To an audience with OzAnd although he would not tell you why initially  
When you bowed before his throne  
He decreed you'd hence be known  
As Glinda the Good - officially!

 **Fiyero:** That's not how you described it to me.

 **Glinda:** Oh no, not exactly, (Whispers) we'll talk about it later.

 **MORRIBLE**  
Then with a jealous squeal  
The Wicked Witch burst from concealment  
Where she had been lurking -surrpetitially!

 **PERSON #1**  
I hear she has an extra eye  
That always remains awake

 **PERSON #2**  
I hear that she can shed her skin  
As easily as a snake!

 **PERSON #3**  
I hear some rebel Animals  
Are giving her food and shelter!

 **PERSON #4**  
I hear her soul is so unclean  
Pure water can melt her!

 **Fiyero:** (To **Person #4** ) What?

 **CROWD**  
Melt her!?  
Please - somebody go and melt her!

 **Fiyero:** Do you hear that?! Water will melt her?

 **Glinda:** (As she's putting hand over mic) Shush, dearest!

 **Fiyero:** People are so empty-headed they'll believe anything! (Storms off)

 **Glinda** : Excuse us just a tick-tock! (Goes after him)

[ **Glinda &** **Fiyero** talk aside]

 **Fiyero:** I can't just stand here grinning pretending to go along with all of this!

 **Glinda:** Do you think I like to hear them say those awful things about her? I hate it!

 **Fiyero:** Then what are we doing here? (Grabs her hand) Let's go, let's get out of here!

 **Glinda:** (Standing firm) We can't leave now, not when people are looking to us to raise their spirits.

 **Fiyero:** You can't leave, because you can't resist this. And that is the truth.

 **Glinda:** Maybe I can't. Is that so wrong? Who could?

 **Fiyero:** You know who could. Who has. (Starts to leave)

 **Glinda:** (Grabs him) Fiyero, I miss her too, but we can't just stop living. No one has searched harder for her than you. But don't you see? She doesn't want to be found. We have to face it.

 **Fiyero:** (Aside) I have found her, but it's not safe to tell her that. I've done all I can to keep her safe. (To **Glinda** ) You're right. I'm sorry, you're right. And if it's going to make you happy, of course I'll marry you.

 **Glinda:** But it'll make you happy too, right?

 **Fiyero:** You know me... I'm always happy. (He runs off)

 **Glinda:** Fiyero! ( **Crowd** & **Morrible** notice. **Glinda** plays it cool.) Thanks plenty dearest! (To others) He's gone to fetch me a refreshment, (Goes to podium) he's so thoughtful that way!

(sung) That's why I couldn't be happier  
No, I couldn't be happier  
Though it is, I admit  
The tiniest bit  
Unlike I anticipated  
But I couldn't be happier  
Simply couldn't be happier

(spoken) Well - not "simply":

(sung) 'Cause getting your dreams  
It's strange, but it seems  
A little - well - complicated  
There's a kind of a sort of : cost  
There's a couple of things get: lost  
There are bridges you cross  
You didn't know you crossed  
Until you've crossed  
And if that joy, that thrill  
Doesn't thrill you like you think it will  
Still -  
With this perfect finale  
The cheers and ballyhoo  
Who  
Wouldn't be happier?  
So I couldn't be happier  
Because happy is what happens  
When all your dreams come true  
Well, isn't it?  
Happy is what happens  
When your dreams come true!

 **CROWD**  
We love you, Glinda, if we may be so frank

 **GLINDA**  
Thank Goodness!

 **CROWD**  
For all this joy, we know who we've got to thank:  
Thank Goodness!  
That means the Wizard, Glinda:

 **GLINDA**  
And fiance!

 **CROWD**  
They couldn't be goodlier  
She couldn't be lovelier  
We couldn't be luckier

 **GLINDA**  
I couldn't be happier  
CROWDThank Goodness:

 **GLINDA AND CROWD**  
Today!  
Thank Goodness for today!


	3. Act 2, Scene 2

Act 2, Scene 2

[The curtains are closed. **Narrator** comes out on the stage, they are wearing something that is both Ozian and dull.]

 **Narrator:** And now dear audience, our story shifts from the wonderful land of Oz, to dull and gray Kansas in the year 1900.

[ **Narrator** exits as curtain rises to reveal the Farm. Everything is as dull as possible. **Aunt Em & Uncle Henry **are around an incubator, removing the chicks. **Dorothy** enters, running with her dog, (who's a real dog, not a stuffed animal nor a person in a dog suit) **Toto** , in her basket, which doubles as a backpack. Near them is a toolbox.]

 **Dorothy:** (Yelling) Aunt Em, Uncle Henry! Something terrible happened!

 **Aunt Em:** (Too busy with what she's doing, and not taking **Dorothy** seriously) Not now, Dorothy. We're busy.

 **Dorothy:** You gotta believe me! While I walking home from school, Ms. Gulch did an awful thing to Toto.

 **Uncle Henry:** Dorothy, listen, this here incubator's broken, and we're likely to lose a lot of our chicks.

 **Dorothy:** Oh, poor little dears. (Pauses) Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, I've _got_ to tell you, (fast) Miss Gulch hit Toto on the back with a rake, just because she says he gets into her garden and chases her nasty old cat everyday!

 **Uncle Henry:** (Annoyed) Dorothy, I told you, we're busy!

 **Dorothy:** But he doesn't do it _everyday_ , just once or twice a week. And he can't get her old cat anyway. And now…

 **Aunt Em:** Dorothy, think of the chicks, they need our attention now.

 **Dorothy:** But, it's an emergency! She said she'll get the Sheriff…

 **Uncle Henry:** Last time you said there was an emergency, we got into trouble for spreading false warnings.

 **Dorothy:** But…

 **Aunt Em:** We'll hear your story later.

[They exit into the house with the chicks.]

 **Dorothy:** But… (Sad) No one listens. Overreact a few times, and you're discredited!

[Enter **Hulk, Hickory** (a short man), moving a wagon, followed by **Zeke** , who's carrying a container of pig slop.]

 **Hulk:** I swear I left that tool box over here.

 **Hickory:** And why couldn't you have just walked over here, get the tool box, & bring it back, instead of bringing this unstable wagon to where you _think_ it is.

 **Hulk:** I told you, Hickory, I was worried I'd forget where the wagon was.

 **Hickory:** Hulk, you forget a lot of things.

 **Dorothy:** (Hands them the toolbox) Here you go.

 **Hulk:** Thanks, Dorothy.

 **Dorothy:** Did you hear what Miss Gulch did to Toto?

 **Hickory:** (To **Dorothy** ) No. (To **Hulk** ) Hand me a hammer and some nails, these are no good.

 **Dorothy:** (Wanting to get her point across) She tried to kill him!

 **Zeke:** (Not really listening) That's awful.

[ **Zeke** walks towards the pig pen, but is still in earshot.]

 **Dorothy:** Don't you care about Toto? I'm serious this time!

 **Hickory:** Hulk, hold the nail steady.

[ **Hulk** holds a nail, while **Hickory** hammers it.]

 **Hulk:** Ow, you got my finger!

 **Zeke:** Then why don't you get your finger out of the way?

 **Dorothy:** Oh, Hulk, what am I going to do about Miss. Gulch?

 **Hulk:** Simple, use your head. You've got brains, don't you?

 **Dorothy:** Of course I do!

 **Hulk:** Then use them! When you walk home, don't go by Miss. Gulch's place. Then Toto won't get into her garden, and you won't get into trouble, see?

 **Dorothy:** How? Her house is on the only path from here to school.

 **Hulk:** Simple, go off-road. I did that, and look at me, see where I am?

 **Hickory:** A "Missing person" whom no one cares about and was forced to become an underpaid farmhand?

 **Hulk:** Same with you!

 **Hickory:** There's a difference, _I_ don't _want_ to be found.

 **Dorothy:** You're missing the point!

 **Hickory:** Dorothy, we'll talk later, we _need_ to finish the wagon.

[ **Dorothy** gets upset and goes over to **Zeke.** ]

 **Dorothy:** Oh, Zeke, what am I going to do?

 **Zeke:** (Feeding pigs) Well, for starters, don't be afraid of old Ms. Gultch. ( **Dorothy** stands on the fence of the Pig Pen) She ain't nothing to be afraid of. Have a little courage, that's all!

 **Dorothy:** I'm not afraid of her.

 **Zeke:** Then show it!

[ **Dorothy** balances on the fence, but she falls into the Pig Pen and gets stuck. **Zeke** rescues her, but is clearly frightened by it, moreso than **Dorothy. Hulk & Hickory **rush over to them.]

 **Hulk:** Are you alright Dorothy?

 **Dorothy:** Yes, I'm alright. I just fell in and Zeke… (looks at him) Why, Zeke, you're just as scared as I am.

[ **Dorothy, Hulk & Hickory **laugh. **Aunt Em** enters, with a plate a food.]

 **Aunt Em:** What's going on? ( **Everyone** turns in shock) Why are you all just lollygagging when there's work to be done?

 **Hickory:** Well, Dorothy fell in the Pig Pen…

 **Aunt Em:** It's no place for Dorothy around the Pig Stye! Now, Hickory, you and Hulk finish that wagon! And Zeke, you finish feeding those hogs before they worry themselves into anemia!

 **Farm Hands:** Yes, Mrs. Gale.

 **Aunt Em:** Wait, can't work on an empty stomach, have some (name of food).

 **Farm Hands:** Thanks Mrs. Gale.

[Everyone grabs one.]

 **Aunt Em:** You're welcome. Now, get back to work!

 **Farm Hands:** (Automatically) Yes Ma'am.

[ **Farm Hands** get back to work while eating. **Dorothy** goes to **Aunt Em.** ]

 **Dorothy:** Aunt Em, do you know what Ms. Gulch said what she was going to do to Toto?

 **Aunt Em:** You _always_ get yourself into a fret over _nothing_ , now find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble!

[ **Aunt Em** goes inside.]

 **Dorothy:** A place where there isn't any trouble? Do you suppose there is such a place, Toto? It's not a place you can get to by a boat or a train. Somewhere far, far away…

 **SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW**

 **Dorothy**

Somewhere over the rainbow way up high

There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far

Behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow.

Why then, oh, why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly

Beyond the rainbow.

Why, oh, why can't I?

[ **Dorothy** exits the stage. She either goes inside, or goes to another part of the farm. **Ms. Gulch** enters, ridding her bike, from one direction, while the **Sheriff** on his horse enters from the other. They meet by the gate.]

 **Sheriff:** Ms. Gulch, just as you said on the telephone.

 **Gulch:** Yes, I _always_ arrive as I say I do. When I say I do something, I do it!

 **Sheriff:** Like your great-aunt?

 **Gulch:** Grantie Melena was nothing but a run-away who couldn't commit. Now, to avenge that bite.

 **Sheriff:** How did you ride your bike?

 **Gulch:** Painfully. ( **Uncle Henry** enters) Gale, we want to see you and your wife about Dorothy.

 **Henry:** What she do?

 **Gulch:** What she do? I'm all but lame from that bite on my leg.

 **Henry:** You mean she bit you?

 **Gulch:** Not _her_ , her wretched dog!

[ **Henry** looks confused.]

 **Sheriff:** Gale, your niece's dog bit Ms. Gulch.

[ **Aunt Em** enters.]

 **Henry:** Was blood drawn?

 **Sheriff:** Why else would I be here?

 **Henry:** (Ad-lib.)

 **Aunt Em:** Good afternoon, Sheriff & Ms. Gulch. What brings you here?

 **Gulch:** I was _viciously_ attacked by your niece's dog.

 **Em:** Toto? There must've been a mistake.

 **Gulch:** There wasn't one. They were _both_ there.

 **Em:** I'm sure we can work things out. (Calling) Dorothy, could you please bring Toto out here for a minute? (To **Sheriff & Gulch**) I'm sure Dorothy would do _anything_ to make up to you Ms. Gulch.

[ **Dorothy** enters, protectively holding **Toto**.]

 **Dorothy:** I-I told you she'd bring the Sheriff.

 **Gulch:** That dog is a menace to the community!

 **Sheriff:** Now, Gulch, it was only _one_ serious offence. We need more evidence.

 **Dorothy:** You won't find any!

 **Gulch:** It needs to be _destroyed_!

 **Dorothy:** Destroyed? Oh, no, you mustn't! Sheriff, please!

 **Sheriff:** Don't worry, we'll take him in and test him.

 **Dorothy:** How? Will _she_ be there?

 **Em:** Dorothy, it'll all be ok. Toto's a gentle dog. They'll see.

 **Dorothy:** Not with the wicked!

 **Gulch:** I'm NOT wicked!

 **Henry:** Says you.

 **Sheriff:** Dorothy, listen, we _have_ to take him in, it's standard procedure. We'll let you know the results.

 **Dorothy:** But, that wicked old witch will _kill_ him! She'll tamper the results!

 **Sheriff:** It's the law, I'm afraid.

 **Dorothy:** You _are_ the law!

 **Sheriff:** I only _enforce_ the law. Now, hand him over, please.

 **Dorothy:** No!

[ **Dorothy** starts to run away, but is restrained. **Henry** takes **Toto** and gives him to **Gulch & Sheriff **who puts him in a closed basket. **Dorothy** grieves and runs into her room.]

 **Em:** Almira Gulch, just because you own half the county, doesn't mean you have the power to run the rest of us! For 23 years, I've been dying to tell you what I thought of you! And now, well, being a Christian woman I can't say it! (runs inside)

 **Henry:** Now, look at what you've done! You're lucky I'm a gentleman and that your boy-toy Sheriff's here! (Storms off)

 **Sheriff:** Boy-toy?

 **Gulch:** Let's go.

[They exit. **Dorothy** re-enters, suitcase in hand.]

 **Dorothy:** Sheriff only _enforces_ the law! I'm going straight to the Capital! The Governor's sure to see reason! I don't care if they see me as a "little girl". I'm not resting 'til I have my best friend back!

[Barks are heard off-stage.]

 **Dororthy cont.:** Toto? ( **Toto** runs onstage, into **Dorothy's** arms) Oh, Toto! I knew you'd be back! That basket didn't look sturdy, anyway! (Realization) But they'll sure realize that you're gone. They'll be coming back! We've got to get away, we've got to _run_ away! Good thing I packed my things!

[They exit. Curtains close.]


	4. Act 2, Scene 3

Act 2, Scene 3

[The Scene Opens At The Governer's House In Munchkinland.]

 **Boq:** Will there be anything else, Madame?

 **Nessarose:** I've asked you to call me Nessarose, remember?

 **Boq:** Yes, Madame. (He Exits)

 **Nessarose:** Boq... (Gets angry. Grabs hand mirror and checks her reflection)

[ **Elphaba's** face is seen from inside a closet]

 **Elphaba:** Well, it seems the beautiful only get more beautiful, ( **Nessarose** Screams _)_ while the green just get greener.

[ **Nessarose** is scared and confused. **Elphaba** steps out of the closet.]

 **Elphaba:** I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people. It's good to see you.

 **Nessarose:** What are you doing here?

 **Elphaba:** Well, there's no place like home. I never thought I'd hear myself say this but I need father's help. I need him to stand with me.

 **Nessarose:** That's impossible.

 **Elphaba:** No, no it's not. Not if you ask him. You know he'll listen to you.

 **Nessarose:** Father's dead.

 **Elphaba:** What?

 **Nessarose:** He's dead. I'm the governor now. ... Well what did you expect? After he learned what you'd done, how you'd disgraced us, he died... of shame. Embarrassed to death. And my poor child ...

 **Elphaba:** Good, I'm glad. It's better that way.

 **Nessarose:** That's a wicked thing to say.

 **Elphaba:** No, it's true. Because now it's just us. You can help me and together we can...

 **Nessarose:** Elphaba, shut up! First of all, I can't harbor a fugitive, I'm an un-elected official! And why should I help you? You fly around Oz, trying to rescue animals you've never even met, and not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue me!

(Sing-songed & sung) All of my life, I've depended on you  
How do you think that feels?  
All of my life, I've depended on you  
And this hideous chair with wheels.  
Scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up  
And longing to kick up my heels.

 **Elphaba:** Nessa, there isn't a spell for everything! The power is mysterious. It's not like coddling up a pair of... (realizes something)Wait. (She pulls out the Grimmerie from her bag)

 **Nessarose:** What are you doing?

[ **Elphaba** begins chanting.]

 **Nessarose:** What is that? Ah! My shoes! It feels like... like they're on fire! What have you done to my shoes?

[ **Nessarose** lifts her dress, revealing that her shoes have changed from silver to Ruby. **Nessarose** stands, but falls. **Elphaba** gives her a hand.]

 **Nessarose:** No, don't help me. (She stands.)

 **Elphaba:** Oh, Nessa, at last...

(sung)I've done what long ago I should  
And finally from these powers something good  
Finally, something good

[ **Nessarose** goes to hug her sister, but lunges for her bell.]

 **Nessarose:** Boq! Boq! Come quickly!

 **Elphaba:** Boq?

 **Nessarose:** (As she's going to her chair) Boq! Come here at once! (Sits in chair)

 **Elphaba:** No! Nessa, listen, nobody can know I'm here!

[ **Elphaba** attempts to go back to the closet as **Boq** enters.]

 **Boq:** Yes, what is it, Madame Governor ... (Sees **Elphaba** ) You!

 **Elphaba:** Boq...

 **Boq:** What are you doing here? (Pulls out a weapon ant points it at her) You stay back!

 **Elphaba:** Boq, it's just me, I'm not going to hurt you!

 **Boq:** No! You're lying! That's all you ever do! You and your sister! She's as wicked as you are!

 **Elphaba:** What are you talking about?

 **Boq:** I'm talking about my life. The little that's left of it. I'm not free to leave Munchkinland, none of us are. Ever since she took power, she's been stripping the Munchkins of our rights... and we didn't have that many to begin with! And do you know why?

 **Nessarose:** To keep you here, with me. But none of that matters anymore. Look.

[ **Nessarose** stands up. **Boq** drops his weapon.]

 **Boq:** (To **Elphaba** ) You did this for her?

 **Nessarose:** For both of us!

 **Boq:** Nessa, this changes everything.

 **Nessarose:** I know.

 **BOQ** :  
(sing-songed)Nessa

 **Nessarose:** Yes?

 **BOQ:**  
(sung)Oh, Nessa  
Surely now I'll matter less to you  
You won't mind my leaving her tonight.

 **Nessarose:** Leaving?

 **Boq:** Yes,

(sung)  
That ball thats being staged,  
Announcing Glinda is engaged  
To Fiyero

 **Nessarose:** Glinda?

 **BOQ**  
(sung)Yes Nessa, that's right  
I've got to go appeal to her  
Express the way I feel for her

[ **Boq** sees how upset **Nessarose** is]

 **Boq:** Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda from the moment I first saw her. You know that.

 **Nessarose:** (Spoken) Lost your heart? (Sung) Well, we'll see about that...

 **Elphaba:** (Trying to hold her back) Nessa, let him go...

 **NESSAROSE**  
(sung)Did you think I'd let you leave me here flat?!

 **Boq:** (Picks up weapon and points it at her) Don't come any closer!

 **NESSAROSE**  
(sung)You're going to lose your heart to me, I tell you!  
If I have, I have to... (Sees the Grimmerie) magic spell you. (Grabs the book and beings chanting from it)

 **Elphaba:** Nessa, stop!

 **Boq:** What is she doing?!

 **Elphaba:** No, Nessa, you're pronouncing the words all wrong!

 **Elphaba:** Nessa!

[ **Boq** yells in pain]

 **Nessarose:** (Stopping abruptly) Boq! What is it?

 **Boq:** ( _Gasps._ ) My heart feels like it's... shrinking.

 **Nessarose:** Elphaba, do something!

 **Elphaba:** I can't! You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast!

 **Nessarose:** So what do we do?

[ **Boq** falls into **Nessa's** empty wheel chair.]

 **Nessarose:** Elphaba, do something!

 **Elphaba:** I can't! Remember, you can't reverse a spell once it's been cast!

 **Nessarose:** This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown me that horrendible book.

 **Elphaba:** Hush will you! I have to find another spell... it's the only thing that might work.

[ **Elphaba** wheels **Boq** behind the closet with the Grimmerie]

 **Nessarose:** Save him, please!

 **NESSAROSE:**  
(sung)Save him please, just save him.  
My poor Boq, my sweet, my brave him.  
Do not leave me till my sorry life has ceased.

[ **Elphaba** wheels the chair out, which is not facing the audience and is seen casting a spell]

 **ELHAPHA**  
(begins chanting in melody while **Nessarose** sings)

 **NESSAROSE**  
(sung)Alone and loveless here,  
Just the girl in the mirror  
Just her and me, Wicked Witch of the East!  
We deserve each other.

[ **Elphaba** stands next to **Nessarose** ]

 **Nessarose:** Well... what about his heart?

 **Elphaba:** It's all right. He won't need one now. I have to go. What happened to those Monkies is my fault. I have business to attend to in the Emerald City.

 **Nessarose:** You're not going to free some Monkies, you're going to find Fiyero! But it's too late... ( **Elphaba** leaves) Fabella _please_!

 **Elphaba:** Nessa, I have done everything I could for you but it has never been enough and it never will be...

[ **Elphaba** leaves]

 **Nessarose:** Elphaba, wait! Elphaba!

[ **Boq** wakes up _._ ]

 **Boq:** Where am I? What happened?

 **Nessarose:** Nothing, Boq, you just fell asleep... and...

[He sits up, squeaking. He is made of tin. **Nessarose** screams]

 **Boq:** What is it, what's wrong?

 **Nessarose:** No, it wasn't me it was her! I tried to stop her.

[ **Boq** looks at himself and screams. He runs off screaming.]

 **Nessarose:** Boq, please listen! It was Elphaba! Boq! It was Elphaba!


	5. Act 2, Scenes 4, 5 & 6

Act 2, Scene 4

[Curtains are closed. **Professor Marvel** is sitting beside a campfire, roasting a sausage and singing to himself. He's old. Behind him is a caravan that has a sign that reads: "The Marvelous Marvel Brothers", but the word "Brothers" is crossed out.]

[ **Dorothy & Toto **enter. Curious, they get close to him.]

 **Professor Marvel:** (Noticing them) Oh, house guests, eh? And who might you be?

 **Dorothy:** I'm…

 **Prof. Marvel:** (Interrupting her) No, no, no don't tell me! Let's see, uh, you're traveling in disguise! No, that's not it. You're going on a visit! No, that's not right, either. You're running away!

 **Dorothy:** How'd you guess?

 **Marvel:** Professor Marvel never guesses, he knows! Now, _Why_ are you running away?

 **Dorothy:** Well,…

 **Prof. Marvel:** (Interrupting her) No, don't tell me. They, uh, they don't understand you at home. They don't appreciate you. You want to see other lands, big cities, big mountains, big oceans!

 **Dorothy:** Why, it's as if you could read what was inside of me!

 **Marvel:** Well, it's my thing. Read what's on the side of my caravan! Oh, the other side.

 **Dorothy:** Why is the word 'Brothers' crossed out?

 **Marvel:** Oh, well, uh, you see, Miss…

 **Dorothy:** Dorothy, Dorothy Gale.

 **Marvel:** Well, Miss. Gale, you see, my cosine and I, we were part of the Miracle Wonderland Carnival Company. But, apparently, 'The Marvelous Marvel Cosines' didn't sound right, so, they portrayed us as brothers. One day, we were preforming at a fair, and my cosine, you might remember, er have been told, went missing after that balloon trick of his failed. And, long story short, I got sacked, with only this caravan and my dignity left to my name.

 **Dorothy:** What about money?

 **Marvel:** We mostly worked for our keep. But that's ok. Nothing like traveling the country, bringing joy to the world.

 **Dorothy:** Can we come with you?

 **Marvel:** Well, um...

[ **Toto** eats **Marvel's** sausage]

 **Dorothy:** Toto that's not polite! We haven't been asked yet!

 **Marvel:** Oh he's perfectly welcome! That's one dog to another, that's what my cousin would say. Wonder what he's doing now?

* * *

Act 2, Scene 5

[Stage darkens and the set and the characters are pulled offstage. The curtain rises to reveal **the Wizard's Palace** , where the ball is going on. The party guests exit the stage to reveal the Throne Room. Only The Wizard is there when **Elphaba** enters, climbing in on the walls. She sets her Broom down by the Big Head and walks around the Room]

 **Wizard:** (Grabbing Her Broom. In The Terrible Wizard's Voice) I knew you'd be back. (In His Regular Voice) Hear me out. I never meant to harm you.

 **Elphaba:** Well you have, you have harmed me.

 **Wizard:** I realize that, and I regret it. Elphaba...

 **Elphaba:** There you are! I'm setting those monkeys free! And don't try to interfere, or call the guards...

 **Wizard:** I'm not calling anyone. The truth is I'm glad to see you again. It gets pretty lonely around here. And I know you must get lonely too.

 **Elphaba:** You don't know the first thing about me.

 **Wizard:** Oh, but I do. I do know you. I can't explain it exactly. You know what I mean? Elphaba, you've been so strong through all of this, aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you? (He hands her back the Broom _)_ Please, help me start again.

 **Elphaba:** Don't you think I wish I could? That I could go back to the time when I believed you really were wonderful? The Wonderful Wizard of Oz? Nobody believed in you more than I did.

 **Wizard:** Elphaba, try to understand. I never had a family of my own since I was always traveling, and I guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything.

 **Elphaba:** So you _lied_ to them?

 **Wizard:** Only verbally. Besides, they were the lies they _wanted_ to hear. Oh my dear child...

(Sung)  
I never asked for this  
Or planned it in advance  
I was merely blown here  
By the winds of chance  
I never saw myself  
As a Solomon or Socrates  
I knew who I was:  
One of your dime a dozen  
Mediocrities

Then suddenly I'm here  
Respected - worshipped, even  
Just because the folks in Oz  
Needed someone to believe in  
Does it surprise you  
I got hooked, and all too soon?  
What can I say?  
I got carried away  
And not just by balloon:

[ **Wizard** puts his hat on **Elphaba's** broom]

Wonderful  
They called me "Wonderful"  
So I said "Wonderful" - if you insist  
I will be "Wonderful"  
And they said "Wonderful"  
Believe me, it's hard to resist  
'Cause it feels wonderful  
They think I'm wonderful  
Hey, look who's wonderful -  
This corn-fed hick  
Who said: "It might be keen  
To build a town of green  
And a wonderful road of yellow brick!"

 **Elphaba:** But it's all just smoke and mirrors. (Hands **Wizard** his hat back) And that's the truth.

 **Wizard:** (Sing-songed) The truth is not a thing of fact or reason. (Spoken?) The _truth_ is just what everyone _agrees_ upon. (Spoken) Where I come from we believe all sorts of things that aren't true... we call it history! (Puts hat back on head)

(sung) A man's called a traitor - or liberator  
A rich man's a thief - or philanthropist  
Is one a crusader - or ruthless invader?  
It's all in which label  
Is able to persist  
There are precious few at ease  
With moral ambiguities  
So we act as though they don't exist

They call me "Wonderful"  
So I am wonderful  
In fact - it's so much who I am  
It's part of my name  
And with my help, you can be the same  
At long, long last receive your due  
Long overdue  
Elphaba - The most celebrated  
Are the rehabilitated  
There'll be such a - whoop-de-doo  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do - with you

 **ELPHABA**  
With me!

(they dance)

 **WIZARD**  
Wonderful  
They'll call you wonderful:

 **ELPHABA**  
It does sound wonderful:

 **WIZARD**  
Trust me - it's fun!  
When you are wonderful

 **ELPHABA**  
I could be wonderful!

 **WIZARD**  
When you are the wonderful...

 **Elphaba:** (Coming to her senses) Wait! (Sung or sing-sung) I'll accept your prosposition.

 **Wizard:** Wonderful!

 **Elphaba:** (Sung or sing-sung) On one condition!

 **Wizard:** Yes?

 **Elphaba:** You set those Monkeys free.

 **Wizard:** Done.

[He pulls a switch on the Large Head and Monkeys are let loose. They fly around the theatre and then exit.]

 **Elphaba:** Go! Fly! You're Free! Fly! Chistery, Chistery, you're free, isn't it wonderful?! Go, fly! (She Makes Her Way To Another "Monkey" Covered By A Sheet.)

 **Wizard:** No! No! Please!

[She pulls off the cover, revealing **Dr. Dillamond** ]

 **Elphaba:** No! It can't be! Doctor Dillamond...

 **Wizard:** Elphaba, we just couldn't keep letting him speak out...

 **Elphaba:** Doctor Dillamond, are you alright? Don't be afraid. It's me, Elphaba.

 **Dillamond:** Bahhhhh.

 **Elphaba:** Doctor, don't you remember me? We would share lunch together sometimes.

 **Dillamond:** Bahhhhh.

 **Elphaba:** Can't you speak?

 **Dillamond:** Bahhhhh.

 **Elphaba:** No. I'm sorry I never took you seriously; until it was too late. I promise your loss won't be in vain. (Stands up, full of rage. To **Wizard** ) We have nothing in common. I am nothing like you and I never will be and I will fight you until the day I die! (Goes after him. Sing-songs) The only thing that would make me happy is to see you dead!

[ **The Wizard** climbs into The Head and **Dr. Dillamond** runs offstage.]

 **Wizard:** Guards, guards!

[ **Fiyero** runs in with his men.]

 **Guard #1:** Halt!

 **Fiyero:** Are you alright, your Ozness?

 **Elphaba:** Fiyero!

 **Fiyero:** I don't believe it...

 **Elphaba:** Oh , Fiyero, thank God. I thought you were...

 **Fiyero:** Silence witch!

 **Guard #2:** There's a Goat on the lam, sir.

 **Fiyero:** Never mind all that. Fetch me some... some water.

 **Guard #1:** Water, sir?

 **Fiyero:** You heard me, as much as you can carry.

 **Guards:** Yes, sir!

[They march off]

 **Elphaba:** Fiyero...

 **Fiyero:** I said silence! Don't move.

[ **Fiyero** goes behind the Large Head and drags **Wizard & Elphaba's **broom out.]

 **Wizard:** No! No!

[ **Fiyero** tosses **Elphaba** her broom.]

 **Fiyero:** (Points his gun to **Wizard**. Dead serious to **Wizard** ) Now don't make a sound, your Ozness, unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz (To **Elphaba** with his gun still pointed at **Wizard** ) Elphaba, I'll find Doctor Dillamond later, now get out of here.

 **Elphaba:** Fiyero, you frightened me. I thought, I though you might have changed.

 **Fiyero:** I have... changed.

[ **Glinda** enters]

 **Glinda:** What's going on... Elphie?

 **Elphaba:** Hi.

 **Glinda:** Oh, thank Oz you're alive! (She and **Elphaba** hug each other tight) Only you shouldn't have come here. If anyone discoverates you ...

 **Fiyero:** Glinda, you'd better go back to the ball.

 **Glinda:** (Afraid and confused) Fiyero, what are you...

 **Fiyero:** Please, just go back to the ball.

 **Glinda:** Fiyero have you lost your mind? (To **Wizard** ) Your Ozness, he means no disrespectation. Please understand! You see, we all went to school together...

 **Fiyero:** Glinda, don't waste your breath.

 **Glinda:** Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind? What's going on?

 **Fiyero:** I'm going with her.

 **Glinda & Elphaba:** What?!

Beat

 **Glinda:** You mean all this time... the two of you... behind my back...

 **Elphaba:** No, Glinda it wasn't like that!

 **Fiyero:** Actually, it was...but it wasn't...

 **Elphaba:** He was just protecting me!

 **Glinda:** Well he's sure protecting you now!

 **Fiyero:** (To **Glinda** )You'll always be my friend, Glinda. (To **Elphaba** ) Elphaba, we should go.

[ **Elphaba** looks pittyfully and apologetically at **Glinda** before she and **Fiyero** run off.]

 **Glinda:** Fine, go! You deserve each other...

[ **The Wizard** holds a small bottle with a green liquid.]

 **Wizard:** Here, have a swig of this, it dulls the pain.

 **Glinda:** (Recognizing the bottle) No, thank you.

[ **Mme. Morrible** enters, laughing]

 **Morrible:** Oh, is it true? Your betrothed has taken her into custody?

 **Glinda:** No.

 **Morrible:** What?

 **Wizard:** Our new captain of the guard had other plans.

 **Morrible:** You mean she hasn't been captured?

 **Wizard:** Quite the contrary. And considering how well she eluded us last time...

 **Morrible:** Well, we'll just flush her out and force her to show herself.

 **Wizard:** But how?

 **Glinda:** (Quietly) Her sister.

 **Morrible:** What? What did she say?

 **Glinda:** (Louder) Use her sister. Spread a rumor. Make her think her sister is in trouble and she will fly to her side... and you'll have her.

 **Wizard:** That's good.

 **Glinda:** Now, if your Ozness will excuse me I have a slight headache, I think I'll lie down.

[ **Glinda** walks out]

 **Morrible:** Yes, well...a rumor won't do it. Elphaba's too smart for that.

 **Wizard:** Far too smart.

 **Morrible:** Perhaps, a change in the weather... Didn't you say that in Kansas there are twisters almost _all the time_?

 **Wizard:** Seems like it. No house in Tornado Ally is complete without a storm cellar.

 **Morrible:** Well, what if a twister were to pick up a house in Kansas, bring it to Munchkinland, and make it fall on the Governor? Elphaba would undoubtly go where the house landed.

 **Wizard:** She would, wouldn't she. Besides, the Munchkins don't like Nessarose's rulership. My scouts and spies tell me she's _oppressing_ them. _So_ , it would be _deemed_ as a service to them.

 **Morrible:** You're right. We'll get rid of a bad ruler and the Wicked Witch of the West. We'll kill two birds with one stone!

 **Wizard:** Right. Now the _real_ question is _which_ house to make land on her. We can't use just any old house.

 **Morrible:** Well, we'll just call your cousin and ask him if he knows of any good houses.

* * *

Act 2, Scene 6

[Stage darkens and curtain falls. **Marvel's** set is pulled back on stage.]

 **Marvel:** Now where were we?

 **Dorothy:** You were going to take us with you.

 **Marvel:** I was?

 **Dorothy:** Oh please Professor, can't you take us with you?

 **Marvel:** Won't you miss your family?

 **Dorothy:** Oh, _no one_ cares about me at home. They were going to let them _kill_ Toto just because he bit Miss Gultch earlier today. It wasn't _serious_ , she could still ride a bike. And _besides_ , the Sheriff said so himself, it was only a _first_ offence. Oh please, Professor, why can't we go with you and see all the crowned heads of Europe?

 **Marvel:** You know any? Oh, you mean the thing. Well, um, I never do anything that, um, drastic, without consulting my crystal. Have a seat.

(Indicates a close log. **Dorothy** sits down)

Now, just make yourself comfortable, while I bring out my crystal. (Tells her it's "history") You'd better close your eyes, now, Miss. Dorothy, that will help us get better in tuned with the, infinite. (Quickly looks through her things, while he says) One must look out into the, infinite.

(When he's done, he says) You may open them. Now let's gaze into the crystal. And sees what appears. I see, a house, with a picket fence.

 **Dorothy:** That's our farm.

 **Marvel:** Yes. Now, let's see. I see a woman, her face is care-worn.

 **Dorothy:** That's Aunt Em.

 **Marvel:** Her name is Emily.

 **Dorothy:** That's right. What's she doing?

 **Marvel:** Well, I can't quite see. Oh, she's crying, someone's just about broken her heart.

 **Dorothy:** Me?

 **Marvel:** It's someone she loves very much. Someone she's been very kind too. Someone she's taken care of in sickness.

 **Dorothy:** I had the measles once, and she stood right by me every minute. But that was years ago. She wouldn't do it now.

 **Marvel:** You sure?

 **Dorothy:** Yes. They were going to kill Toto, and she did _nothing_ , nobody did. The Sheriff said things would be fine, but I _knew_ Ms. Gulch would've done _something_!

 **Marvel:** That's not what the crystal says. All I see is a woman who does her best and misses you something fierce.

 **Dorothy:** (Concerned) Well, for curiosity's sake, what she doing now?

 **Marvel:** What's this?

 **Dorothy:** What?

 **Marvel:** She's putting her hand on her heart…

 **Dorothy:** Oh, no.

 **Marvel:** She's dropping down on the bed.

 **Dorothy:** Oh, no!

 **Marvel:** Well, that's all. The crystal's gone dark.

 **Dorothy:** Oh, no, no! You don't suppose she could really be sick, do you? I've got to get home to her right away!

 **Marvel:** I thought you were coming along with me?

[Sounds of strong wind.]

 **Dorothy:** (Leaving) Oh, no, I've got to get to her right away! Goodbye, Professor Marvel! And thanks a lot!

 **Marvel:** You're welcome & bye!

[The crystal glows green and hums. **Marvel** taps it]

 **Marvel:** Hello Oscar. How's Oz?

 **Wizard:** Hello Chester. Well, Oz is better than the Circus. Anyway, we have a fugitive on the loose and we need a house to bring here with a twister to lure her out. Know of a good house?

 **Marvel:** Well I hear there's some trouble over at Gale's farm. Mr. Gale's niece's dog bit Ms. Gultch and she overreacted. I made Miss Gale think that her Aunt was really sick and possibly dying. She went from never dreaming of returning home to desperate to go back. Either of their houses would work.

[ **Wizard** thinks]

 **Wizard:** The Gale's house would be good if we need a Plan B. You can get _anyone_ to do _anything_ if they're desperate enough. (Pause) You'd better get some shelter. My Weather Witch says she'll start the twister soon. Bye.

 **Marvel:** Bye.

[Crystal stops glowing and humming]

 **Marvel:** Better get me and the horse undercover, storm's brewing in. Poor kid, I hope she gets home alright.

Well, um, I never do anything that, um, drastic, without consulting my crystal. Have a seat.

(Indicates a close log. **Dorothy** sits down)

Now, just make yourself comfortable, while I bring out my crystal. (Tells her it's "history") You'd better close your eyes, now, Miss. Dorothy, that will help us get better in tuned with the, infinite. (Quickly looks through her things, while he says) One must look out into the, infinite.

(When he's done, he says) You may open them. Now let's gaze into the crystal. And sees what appears. I see, a house, with a picket fence.

 **Dorothy:** That's our farm.

 **Marvel:** Yes. Now, let's see. I see a woman, her face is care-worn.

 **Dorothy:** That's Aunt Em.

 **Marvel:** Her name is Emily.

 **Dorothy:** That's right. What's she doing?

 **Marvel:** Well, I can't quite see. Oh, she's crying, someone's just about broken her heart.

 **Dorothy:** Me?

 **Marvel:** It's someone she loves very much. Someone she's been very kind too. Someone she's taken care of in sickness.

 **Dorothy:** I had the measles once, and she stood right by me every minute. But that was years ago. She wouldn't do it now.

 **Marvel:** You sure?

 **Dorothy:** Yes. They were going to kill Toto, and she did _nothing_ , nobody did. The Sheriff said things would be fine, but I _knew_ Ms. Gulch would've done _something_!

 **Marvel:** That's not what the crystal says. All I see is a woman who does her best and misses you something fierce.

 **Dorothy:** (Concerned) Well, for curiosity's sake, what she doing now?

 **Marvel:** What's this?

 **Dorothy:** What?

 **Marvel:** She's putting her hand on her heart…

 **Dorothy:** Oh, no.

 **Marvel:** She's dropping down on the bed.

 **Dorothy:** Oh, no!

 **Marvel:** Well, that's all. The crystal's gone dark.

 **Dorothy:** Oh, no, no! You don't suppose she could really be sick, do you? I've got to get home to her right away!

 **Marvel:** I thought you were coming along with me?

[Sounds of strong wind.]

 **Dorothy:** (Leaving) Oh, no, I've got to get to her right away! Goodbye, Professor Marvel! And thanks a lot!

 **Marvel:** You're welcome & bye! Better get me and the horse undercover, storm's brewing in. Poor kid, I hope she gets home alright.


	6. Act 2, Scenes 7 & 8

Act 2, Scene 7

[The curtain rises. The farm. Wind's blowing hard. **Henry & Farm Hands **are making their way to the storm cellar, talking about the storm.]

 **Zeke:** The twister's coming right towards us!

[ **Em** enters calling for **Dorothy.** ]

 **Henry:** You haven't found her yet?

 **Em:** No, she's somewhere in the storm!

 **Henry:** We have to get to the Cellar!

 **Em:** We can't leave Dorothy!

 **Henry:** There's nothing we can do except pray!

[They all run into the Storm Cellar. **Dorothy** enters calling for her family. She tries to open the Cellar, but it's no use, she wanders about and goes inside the house. Stage darkens, twister is heard.]

* * *

Act 2, Scene 8

[We see part of the house, the twister's projected onto it. They slowly disappear. **Glinda** enters.]

 **Glinda:** I knew he wasn't happy. I knew that he didn't love me like that. He stopped after Dr. Dillamond's arrest, after he started having feelings for her. I saw it, but closed my eyes. Ever since _that_ day, he slowly started to see me as a friend and nothing more. I wish, NO!

(sung) Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart...  
There's a girl I know.  
He loves her so,...  
I'm not that girl...

[ **Glinda** exits. Curtain rises, only **Elphaba & Fiyero** are on stage, in the woods, on a broom.]

 **Elphaba:** What made you decide to be with me?

 **Fiyero:** I couldn't bare the thought of being without you. Being a prince and Captain of the Guard is nice, but without you, it's an empty life.

 **Elphaba:** What about your engagement?

 **Fiyero:** Oh that. I had _no_ idea that we even were engaged until Morrible announced it at what I thought was just a celebration of me being made Captain of the Guard. Glinda's nice and all, and I'd hate for any harm to come her way, but I just see her as a friend.

 **Elphaba:** I see. (Yawns)

 **Fiyero:** Tired?

 **Elphaba:** No. It was just a yawn

 **Fiyero:** Just a yawn? When was the last time you slept?

 **Elphaba:** Yesterday. But I'm fine, really.

 **Fiyero:** You need your rest. (Hugs her tighter) Don't worry, I won't leave you.

[They land and enter a cave]

 **ELPHABA**  
Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

 **FIYERO**  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

 **BOTH**  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

 **FIYERO**  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

 **BOTH**  
And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

 **FIYERO**  
(spoken)  
What is it?

 **ELPHABA**  
(spoken)  
It's just for the first time,  
I feel ... wicked

[They kiss]

 **Elphaba:** I just wish...

 **Fiyero:** What?

 **Elphaba:** I wish I could be beautiful... for you.

 **Fiyero:** Elphaba...

 **Elphaba:** Don't tell me that I am, you don't need to lie to me.

 **Fiyero:** It's not lying! It's... uh... it's looking at things another way. Someday, you and Glinda will make up and we'll all...

 **Elphaba:** Shh! Listen... Do you hear that? (A shriek or moan is heard in the distance.) It sounds like somebody in pain.

 **Fiyero:** It's just the wind.

[The sound is heard again.]

 **Elphaba** : My sister's in danger. (Goes to leave)

 **Fiyero:** What? How do you know?

 **Elphaba:** I don't know, I just do... (Gasps.)

 **Fiyero:** Elphaba what's wrong, what is it?

 **Elphaba:** This! Don't you see it?

 **Fiyero:** What do you mean? What do you see?

 **Elphaba:** It doesn't make any sense... It's a house but it's... it's _flying through the sky?_ I have to go to Nessa!

 **Fiyero:** I'll come with you!

 **Elphaba:** No, you mustn't, it's too dangerous!

 **Fiyero:** Alright, just stay safe.

 **Elphaba:** I will.

[They hug]

 **Fiyero:** Listen to me, listen! My family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. Now, no one is ever there except for the sentries who watch over it. We've never lived there.

 **Elphaba:** Where do you live?

 **Fiyero:** In the other castle.

 **Elphaba:** Of course.

 **Fiyero:** It's the perfect hiding place; tunnels, secret passageways. You'll be safe there.

 **Elphaba:** We will see each other again, won't we?

 **Fiyero:** Elphaba, we are going to be together always. You can see houses flying through the sky, can't you see that?

[They embrace and **Elphaba** runs off. The wind picks up, **Fiyero** faces the audience and sees the house. He covers the lamp and the stage darkens]


	7. Act 2, Scene 9

Act 2, Scene 9

[Munchinland. It's bright and colorful, The Yellow Bick Road is in the CENTER OF THE STAGE, it's NOT JUST a backdrop. The House is on top of **The Witch of the East. Dorothy** emerges, wearing a colorful dress and carrying **Toto**. They look around.]

 **Dorothy:** Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. (Looks around some more) We must be over the rainbow!

[ **Glinda** enters, in a floating bubble.]

 **Dorothy Cont.:** Now I know we're not in Kansas.

[ **Glinda** descends.]

 **Glinda:** Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?

 **Dorothy:** Who me? I'm not a witch at all. I'm Dorothy Gale, from Kansas, U.S.A. ( **Glinda** looks confused) The United States of America. It's a famous country in North America.

[ **Glinda** exits her bubble.]

 **Glinda:** Well, is that the witch? (Indicating **Toto** )

 **Dorothy:** No, Toto's my dog.

 **Glinda:** Well, I'm a little muddled. The Munchins have called me because a new witch has just dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East. And here you are, and that's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East.

[ **Dorothy** looks at the legs in shock.]

 **Glinda cont.:** So, what the Munchins want to know, is are you a good witch, or a bad witch?

 **Dorothy:** But, I told you, I'm not a witch at all. Witches are old and ugly! ( **Munchins** laugh) What was that?

 **Glinda:** The Munchins. They're laughing because I am a witch. I'm Glinda, the Witch of the North. Or, as you may know, Glinda the Good!

 **Dorothy:** You are? Oh, I beg your pardon! It's just I've never heard of a beautiful witch before!

 **Glinda:** Only bad witches are ugly. And beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

 **Dorothy:** Then why did you ask if I was good or not?

 **Glinda:** Standard procedure.

 **Dorothy:** Does this happen often?

 **Glinda:** No, this would be the first time, but one must be prepared. (More **Munchkin** laughter) The Munchkins are happy because you've freed them from the Governor, Nessarose Thropp, the Wicked Witch of the East.

 **Dorothy:** If you please, what are Munchkins?

 **Glinda:** The little people who live in this land. This is Munchkinland, and you are their National Heroine, my dear. (To the **Munchkins** ) It's alright, you may all come out and thank her.

[ **Munchins** begin to enter. More come as The song is being sung.]

 **MUNCHINLAND SONG**

 **Glinda**  
Come out, come out, wherever you are and meet the young lady, who fell from a star.  
She fell from the sky, she fell very far and Kansas, she says, is the name of the star.

 **Munchkins**  
Kansas, she says, is the name of the star.

 **Glinda**  
She brings you good news. Or haven't you heard?  
When she fell out of Kansas  
A miracle occurred.

 **Dorothy**  
It really was no miracle. What happened was just this.  
The wind began to switch - the house to pitch and suddenly the hinges started to unhitch.  
Just then the Witch - to satisfy an itch went flying on her broomstick, thumbing for a hitch.

 **Munchkin #1**  
(Sing-songed) And oh, what happened then was rich.

 **Munchkins**  
The house began to pitch. The kitchen took a slitch.  
It landed on the Wicked Witch in the middle of a ditch,  
Which was not a healthy situation for the Wicked Witch. (Repeat)

... Who began to twitch and was reduced to just a stitch of what was once the Wicked Witch.

 **Munchkin #1**  
(Sing-songed) We thank you very sweetly, for doing it so neatly.

 **Munchkin #2** **  
**(Sing-songed) You've killed her so completely, that we thank you very sweetly.

 **Glinda**  
(Spoken with a fake smile to hide her sorrow) Let the joyous news be spread, The Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!

 **Munchkins**

Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!

Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead.

Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.

Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go,

Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.

Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.

Let them know

The Wicked Witch is dead!

 **Mayor**

As Mayor of the Munchkin City, In the County of the Land of Oz, I welcome you most regally.

 **Barrister**

But we've got to verify it legally, to see

 **Mayor**

To see?

 **Barrister**

If she

 **Mayor**

If she?

 **Barrister**

Is morally, ethic'lly

 **Politician #1**

Spiritually, physically

 **Politician # 2**

Positively, absolutely

 **Munchkins**

Undeniably and reliably Dead!

 **Dorothy:** Um, there's a house lodged in her abdomen.

 **Coroner**

As Coroner I must aver, I thoroughly examined her.

And she's not only merely dead, she's really most sincerely dead.

 **Mayor**

Then this is a day of Independence For all the Munchkins and their descendants

 **Barrister**

If any.

 **Mayor**

Yes, let the joyous news be spread The wicked Old Witch at last is dead!

[ **Munchins** cheer.]

 **Munchkins**  
Ding-dong the witch is dead  
Which old witch? The wicked witch!  
Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead

Wake up you sleepyhead  
Rub your eyes, get out of bed  
Wake up the wicked witch is dead  
She's gone where the goblins go,  
Below - Below – Below

Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong's the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low  
Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead!

 **Lullaby League**  
We represent the Lullaby League  
The Lullaby League, the Lullaby League.  
And in the name of the Lullaby League  
We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land

 **Lollipop Guild**  
We represent the Lollipop Guild  
The Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild.  
And in the name of the Lollipop Guild  
We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land

 **Munchkins**  
We welcome you to Munchkin Land  
Tra la la la la la la la la la la la

 **Mayor**  
From now on you'll be history

 **Barrister**  
You'll be his...

 **Politician** **#1**  
You'll be his...

 **Politician** **#2**  
You'll be history

 **Munchkins**  
And we will glorify your name

 **Mayor**  
You will be a bust...

 **Barrister** **  
**Be a bust...

 **Politician** **#1**  
Be a bust...

 **All**  
In the hall of fame

 **Munchkins**  
Tra la la la la la la la la la la  
Tra la la la la la la  
Tra la la la la la la la la la la  
Tra la la la la la la

[ **Wicked Witch of the West** enters, terrifying the **Munchkins.** She looks around.]

 **Dorothy:** (To **Glinda** ) I thought you said she was dead.

 **Glinda:** That was her sister, Nessarose, the Wicked Witch of the East. This is Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West. And she's _worse_ than the other one.

 **Wicked Witch of the West:** Who killed my little sister? Who killed the Witch of the East? (To **Dorothy** ) Was it you?

 **Dorothy:** I-I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident!

 **Witch:** Well, my pretty, I can cause accidents too.

 **Glinda:** Aren't you forgetting the bejeweled slippers? I know how you like to keep mementos.

 **Witch:** The slippers… (Goes to House. But as she nears them, they disappear) They're gone! What have _you_ done to them!

 **Glinda:** See for yourself. Dorothy, step forward please.

[ **Dorothy's** shoes are shown. She's no longer wearing the dull shoes she was before, but the vibrant shoes **The Witch of the East** was wearing. **Dorothy** looks confused.]

 **Witch:** Give them back to me, or I'll…

 **Glinda:** It's too late! There they are, and there they'll stay!

 **Witch:** Give them back to me! They're of no use to you.

 **Glinda:** (To **Dorothy** ) Keep tight inside them, their magic must be very powerful, or she wouldn't want them so badly.

 **Witch:** You stay out of this, Glinda, or I'll fix you as well!

 **Glinda:** (Scoffs) Fiddlefaddle! You have no power here…

 **Witch:** Power? I'm the Governor's _older_ sister!

 **Dorothy:** Th-then why aren't _you_ Governor?

 **Glinda:** Well Dorothy, when their father died, Miss Defying-Gravity here was, well, where were you again?

 **Witch:** Trying to make a difference, "Miss Popular"! You _know_ how much Nessa means to me!

 **Glinda:** (Looks around her then says:) We shall finish this conversation later!

 **Witch:** No, NOW! (A magical outburst)

 **Glinda:** I said _later,_ Elphie.

 **Witch:** Don't you 'Elphie' me, (mockingly) Klinda.

 **Glinda:** (After wiping spit from her face) Be gone! Before someone drops a house on you!

 **Witch:** Very well. I'll bide my time. I'll see _you_ (points to **Glinda** ) later! And _you_ (points to **Dorothy** ) my "fine" lady, true, I can't attend to you here and now as I like, but just try to stay out of my way! Just _try_! I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog, too!

[ **Witch** exits.]

 **Glinda:** You can get out, she's gone! You can all get up!

[ **Munchkins** re-enter stage and come out of hiding at **Glinda's** requests. Everyone is clearly shaken except **Glinda** , who looks calm.]

 **Glinda Cont.:** I'm afraid you've made rather a bad enemy of the Wicked Witch of the West. The sooner you get out of Oz altogether, the safer you'll sleep my dear.

 **Dorothy:** I'd give anything to get out of Oz altogether. But how will I get back to Kansas? I can't go back the way I came.

 **Glinda:** That's true, and my bubble can only fit me. (Thinks) The only one who might know is the great Wizard of Oz himself!

 **Dorothy:** The Wizard of Oz? Is he good or is he wicked?

 **Glinda:** Oh, very "good", but very mysterious. He lives in the Emerald City and that's a long journey from here. Did you bring your broomstick with you?

 **Dorothy:** No, I already told you I'm not a witch.

 **Glinda:** Then you'll have to walk. The Munchkins will see you safely to the boarder of Munchkinland. And remember, don't let those Ruby Slippers off your feet for a moment, or you'll be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch of the West.

 **Dorothy:** Well, how do I start for the Emerald City?

 **Glinda:** Well, it's always best to start at the beginning. And all you have to do, is follow the Yellow Brick Road. (Points to it)

 **Dorothy:** But what happens if I…

 **Glinda:** Just follow the Yellow Brick Road. (Begins to bubble herself) Just take that one road the whole time.

[ **Glinda** bubbles away. **Munchkins** wave goodbye.]

 **Dorothy:** My, people come and go so quickly here. She could've at least given me a bubble.

 **FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD**

 **Dorothy**  
(Spoken/Sing-songed)

Follow the Yellow Brick Road  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road

 **Mayor**  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road

 **Munchkin #1**  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road

 **Munchkin #2**  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road

 **Barrister**  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road

 **Munchkins**  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road  
Follow follow follow follow follow the Yellow Brick Road

Follow the Yellow Brick  
Follow the Yellow Brick  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road

You're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz

You'll find he is a Whiz of a Wiz is ever a Wiz there was

If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because

Because, because, because, because, because

Because of the wonderful things he does

You're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!

[ **Dorothy** **& Toto ** exit. **The Munchkins** celebrate. The curtain closes. **Glinda** enters in her bubble.]

 **Glinda:** Oh, I hope they don't get lost. I'm _so_ bad at giving directions. (The curtain rises, we see the back of **Dorothy's** house. She sees the house, picks up flowers and lays them in front of the house.) Oh, Nessa. I'm so sorry. I _never_ thought they would _actually_ harm you. I _never_ thought that you and Biq would get serious, or that you would love him so.

[ **Elphaba** appears]

 **Elphaba:** What a touching display of grief.

 **Glinda:** I don't think we have anything further to say to one another.

 **Elphaba:** I wanted something to remember her by, and all that is left were those shoes, and now that _wretched farm girl_ has walked off with them. So I'd appreciate some time, alone, to say goodbye to my sister.

[ **Glinda** backs away as **Elphaba** walks toward the house.]

 **Elphaba:** Nessa, please, please, please forgive me...

 **Glinda:** Elphie... you mustn't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen.

 **Elphaba:** You call _this_ an accident?

 **Glinda:** Yes. Well, maybe not an accident persay...

 **Elphaba:** Then, what _would_ you call it?

 **Glinda:** A regime change. Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate.

 **Elphaba:** You think cyclones just appear out of the blue?

 **Glinda:** I don't know, I never really...

 **Elphaba:** No, of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!

 **Glinda:** I'm a public figure, now. People expect me to...

 **Elphaba:** Lie?

 **Glinda:** Be encouraging! And what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy, old thing?

 **Elphaba:** Well, we can't all come and go by bubble. Who's invention was that, the Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd still take credit for it.

 **Glinda:** Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?

 **Elphaba:** Now wait just a clock tick! I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened... it's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it! He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!

[ **Glinda** slaps her.]

 **Elphaba:** (Cackles) Feel better now?

 **Glinda:** Yes, I do.

 **Elphaba:** Good, (Slaps **Glinda** ) so do I.

[ **Glinda** twirls her wand skillfully and **Elphaba** arms herself with her Broom. They charge at each other and then drop their "Weapons" and beat each other senselessly. **Glinda** takes **Elphaba's** hat off her head and begins to whack her with it. **The Guards** run in.]

 **Guard:** Halt! In the name of the Wizard!

[They grab **Elphaba** ]

 **Elphaba:** Stop! Let me go!

 **Glinda:** Let me go, I almost had her!

 **Guard:** Sorry it took us so long to get here, Miss.

 **Elphaba:** I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?!

 **Glinda:** I never meant for this to happen!

 **Fiyero:** (Ofstage) No!

[ **Fiyero** swings in on a rope]

 **Fiyero:** Let the green girl go!

 **Glinda:** Fiyero, how in Oz?

 **Fiyero:** I said let her go! Or explain to all Oz how the Wizard's guards watched (moves gun to aim at **Glinda** ) while Glinda the Good was slain.

 **Glinda:** Fiyero...

 **Fiyero:** I said, let her go.

[ **Glinda** nods. **The Guards** release **Elphaba**.]

 **Fiyero:** Elphaba, go, now.

 **Elphaba:** No, not without you.

 **Glinda:** Fiyero, please.

 **Fiyero:** Hush! Now! Go!

[ **Elphaba** hesitates]

 **Glinda:** (Tossing **Elphaba** her hat) Do it!

[ **Elphaba** runs off. **The Guards** run after her, but **Fiyero** aims his gun at them. When **the Guards** move towards **Fiyero** , he moves his gun back to **Glinda**. There's a stalemate. Finally, **Glinda** slowly walks towards **Fiyero** , when the gun is touching her, he lowers the gun, ashamed.]

 **Guard:** Seize him!

[ **The Guards** capture **Fiyero** ]

 **Glinda:** Wait, what?! What are you doing? Stop it! In the name of goodness, stop! Don't you see? He was _never_ going to harm me. He just... he just... (kneels in front of **Fiyero** ) he loves her so.

 **Fiyero:** Glinda I'm so sorry.

 **Guard:** Take him up to that field there! Put him on one of those poles until he tells us where the witch went.

 **Glinda:** No!

 **Guards:** Yes sir!

[They drag **Fiyero** offstage, **Glinda** tries to stop it, but fails and is restrained.]

 **Glinda:** No, don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him! (As she's being lead away) Fiyero! (Stage darkens) Fiyero! Fiyero!

 **Elphaba:** (Coming up from trap door and watching crystal ball) Fiyero! (Opens the Grimmeries and reads from it)

(sung) Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:

Ah! (Slams book closed)

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?

No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

(Sees ghostly images of the following people)

Nessa:  
Doctor Dillamond:  
Fiyero:  
(Collapses on floor) Fiyero!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!

[Stage darkens]


	8. Act 2, Scene 10

Act 2, Scene 10

[A crossroads. The Yellow Brick Road branches off in four different directions. Near it is a cornfield. **Scarecrow** is "hanging" still on a post. **Dorothy & Toto **enter.]

 **Dorothy:** Follow the Yellow Brick Road. (Losing confidence) Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow…, Oh now which way do we go?

 **Scarecrow:** Pardon me, but, that way is a very nice way. (Points in a random direction)

 **Dorothy:** Who said that? ( **Toto** barks at **Scarecrow** ) Don't be silly, Toto. Scarecrows don't talk.

 **Scarecrow:** It's pleasant down that way too. (points in another direction)

 **Dorothy:** That's funny. Wasn't he pointing the other way?

 **Scarecrow:** Of course people do go both ways. (points in both direction)

 **Dorothy:** Why you _did_ say something, didn't you? ( **Scarecrow** nods then shakes his head) Are you doing that on purpose? Or can't you make up your mind?

 **Scarecrow:** That's the problem, I can't make up my mind. I haven't got a brain, only straw.

 **Dorothy:** Well, how can you talk if you haven't got a brain?

 **Scarecrow:** I don't know. But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?

 **Dorothy:** I guess so. Well, (Coming close to him) we haven't been introduced properly have we?

 **Scarecrow:** Why no.

 **Dorothy:** I'm Dorothy Gale, from Kansas.

 **Scarecrow:** How do you do?

 **Dorothy:** Very well, thank you. And you?

 **Scarecrow:** Oh, I'm not feeling at all well. You see it's very difficult being stuck up here with a pole up you're back.

 **Dorothy:** Oh dear, that must be terribly uncomfortable. Can't you get down?

 **Scarecrow:** Down? Well you see…

 **Dorothy:** Well here let me help you.

[ **Dorothy** goes to the back of the pole with **Toto.** ]

 **Scarecrow:** Now, I'm not too bright about doing things, but if you bend the nail down in the back, maybe I'll slip off…

 **Dorothy:** Oh, yes.

[ **Dorothy** bends the nail and **Scarecrow** falls down, some of his straw stuffing falls out. **Dorothy & Toto **run to his side.]

 **Scarecrow:** (Laughing) There goes some of me again.

 **Dorothy:** Does it hurt you?

 **Scarecrow:** Oh, no (re-stuffing himself as he talks) I just keep on picking it up, and putting it back in again. (Done stuffing) My, it's good to be free…(Falls down, hard. **Dorothy** screams and runs to his side) Did I scare you?

 **Dorothy:** No, I just thought you hurt yourself.

 **Scarecrow:** But I didn't scare you?

 **Dorothy:** No, ofcourse not.

 **Scarecrow:** (Sad) I thought not.

[ **Crow #1** enters, **Scarecrow** tries to scare it, but fails. **Crow #1** steals something.]

 **Scarecrow Cont.:** See, I can't even scare a crow. They come from miles around just to eat my field. Oh, I'm a failure cause I haven't got a brain.

 **Dorothy:** What would you do with a brain if you had one?

 **IF I ONLY HAD A BRAIN**

 **Scarecrow**  
(Spoken)  
Do? Why if I had a brain I could,

(Sung)  
I could while away the hours  
Conferrin' with the flowers  
Consultin' with the rain

And my head, I'd be scratchin'  
While my thoughts were busy hatchin'  
If I only had a brain

I'd unravel every riddle  
For any individ'al  
In trouble or in pain

 **Dorothy**  
With the thoughts you'll be thinkin'  
You could be another Lincoln  
If you only had a brain

 **Scarecrow**  
Oh, I could tell you why the ocean's near the shore  
I could think of things I never thunk before  
And then I'd sit and think some more

I would not be just a nothin'  
My head all full of stuffin'  
My heart all full of pain

I would dance and be merry  
Life would be a ding-a-derry  
If I only had a brain

Gosh, it would be awful pleasin'  
To reason out the reason  
For things I can't explain

Then perhaps I'll deserve your  
And be even worthy of you  
If I only had a brain

[ **Scarecrow** falls. **Dorothy** runs to his side and claps.]

 **Dorothy:** Wonderful! Why if the crow back in Kansas could do that, the crows would be scared to pieces!

 **Scarecrow:** Where's Kansas?

 **Dorothy:** It's where I live. And I want to get there so badly, I'm going all the way to Emerald City to get the Wizard of Oz to help me.

 **Scarecrow:** You're going to see a Wizard?

 **Dorothy:** Um-hum.

 **Scarecrow:** Do you think that if I went with you this Wizard would give me some brains?

 **Dorothy:** I can't say. But even if he didn't you'd be no worse off then you are now.

 **Scarecrow:** Guess that's true. (Aside) I'm a wanted man, who was left for dead. Being a scarecrow is the only thing keeping me alive.

 **Dorothy:** But maybe you'd better not. I've got a witch mad at me and you might get into trouble.

 **Scarecrow:** Witch? I'm not afraid of anything. (Leans in close and whispers) Except a lighted match.

 **Dorothy:** I don't blame you for that.

 **Scarecrow:** But I'd face a whole box full of them at the chance of getting some brains. Look, I won't be any trouble because I don't eat a thing. And I won't try to manage things because I can't think. Won't you take me with you?

 **Dorothy:** Of course I will.

 **Scarecrow:** Hoo-ray! We're off to see a wizard!

[ **Scarecrow** falls. **Dorothy** helps him up.]

 **Dorothy:** Well, you're not starting off very well.

 **Scarecrow:** Oh, but I'll try. Really I will.

 **Dorothy:** To Oz?

 **Scarecrow:** To Oz!

[They sing as they exit.]

 **WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD**

 **Dorothy & Scarecrow**  
We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz  
We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was  
If ever, oh ever a wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz is one because  
Because, because, because, because, because  
Because of the wonderful things he does

We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!


	9. Act 2, Scene 11

Act 2, Scene 11

[A stretch of road. On one side is a forest where **Tinman** is standing like a statue. On the other side, is an orchard of secretly sentient Apple Trees. **Dorothy, Scarecrow & Toto **enter.]

 **Scarecrow:** (In disbelief) You're hungry? We've only been walking for a few hours.

 **Dorothy:** And I've haven't eaten _all_ day!

 **Scarecrow:** Oh.

[ **Toto** barks at the Apple Trees.]

 **Dorothy:** Look, apples! Thank you, Toto.

[ **Dorothy** goes to pick an apple from **Tree #1,** but it slaps her hand.]

 **Tree #1:** What do you think you're doing?

 **Dorothy:** I beg you r pardon, you see we were walking a long way, and… Did you say something?

 **Tree #1:** (Mocking) She was hungry!

 **Tree #2:** She was hungry!

 **Tree #3:** How would you like to have someone come along and pick something off of you!

 **Dorothy:** I'm sorry. I keep forgetting I'm not in Kansas.

 **Scarecrow:** Come along, Dorothy, you don't want any of _those_ apples. Yuck!

 **Tree #1:** Are you hinting on wat our apples aren't what they ought to be.

 **Scarecrow:** Oh no. It's just that she doesn't like little green worms.

 **Tree #1:** Did you say worms?

[ **Dorothy** is about to clear things up, but is stopped by **Scarecrow.** ]

 **Scarecrow:** (Whispers to **Dorothy** ) I'll show you how to get apples. (Loudly to **Trees** )Yes, what are you gonna do about it, infest me with wood-lice?

[ **Trees** throw apples at **Scarecrow,** who makes fun of them. Then at **Dorothy & Toto. Dorothy, Scarecrow & Toto **collect the thrown apples. **Dorothy** goes to **Tinman** , and is amazed, she inspects him.]

 **Dorothy:** (In amazement) Why, it's a man! A man made out of tin!

 **Scarecrow:** What?

 **Dorothy:** A tinman!

[They all inspect him.]

 **Tinman:** (Not moving lips, barely audible) Oil can.

 **Dorothy:** What?

 **Tinman:** (Lips still unmoving, but more audible) Oil Can!

 **Dorothy:** (To **Tinman** ) Did you say something?

 **Tinman:** (More clear, but lips still don't move) Oil Can!

 **Dorothy:** He said "oil can".

 **Scarecrow:** Oil can what?

[ **Toto** points to **Tinman's** oil can.]

 **Dorothy:** Oh, oil can! Thank you, Toto. ( **Dorothy** grabs the Oil Can. To **Tinman** ) Where do you want to be oiled first?

 **Tinman:** (Lips unmoving) My mouth.

 **Scarecrow:** He said his mouth.

[ **Scarecrow** takes the Oil Can and "oils" **Tinman's** mouth. **Tinman** moves his jaw, and tries specking.]

 **Tinman:** My, my, my. I can talk again! Oil my arms please, oil my elbows.

[ **Scarecrow** "oils" him. **Dorothy** grabs **Tinman's** arms and yanks them down.]

 **Dorothy:** Did that hurt?

 **Tinman:** No, it feels _wonderful_. I've held that ax up for ages.

 **Dorothy:** Goodness! How did you ever get like this?

 **Tinman:** Well, about a year ago, I was chopping that tree, then it began to rain. And right in the middle of a chop, I rusted solid! Been that way ever since.

 **Dorothy:** Oh, dear. Well, you're perfect now.

 **Tinman:** Perfect? Just bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect.

[ **Dorothy** bangs on **Tinman's** chest, it echoes.]

 **Scarecrow:** Beautiful! What an echo!

 **Tinman:** It's empty. I no longer have a heart.

 **Dorothy & Scarecrow: **(In disbelief) No heart?

 **Tinman:** No heart. All hollow.

 **Dorothy:** How?

 **Tinman:** Well, long-story-short, I angered the Wicked Witch of the East.

 **Dorothy:** I accidently killed her.

[ **Tinman's** jaw drops.]

 **Tinman:** (Tries to speak, but can't close his jaw. Points to his jaw as he speaks.) Oil my jaw please. (His jaw is oiled) Thank you. You killed Nessa?!

 **Dorothy:** It was an accident, I swear! There was a twister, and my house got picked up and landed on her.

 **Tinman:** Oh, I hear these things do just happen.

[ **Scarecrow** scowls.]

 **Dorothy:** (Trying to change the subject) I couldn't imagine living without a heart. How do you manage?

 **Tinman:** Well, uh…

 **Dorothy:** Dorothy.

 **IF I ONLY HAD A HEART**

 **Tinman**  
(Spoken)

Well Dorothy…

(Sung)  
When a man's an empty kettle he should be on his mettle,  
And yet I'm torn apart.  
Just because I'm presumin' that I could be kind-a-human,  
If I only had a heart

I'd be tender - I'd be gentle and awful sentimental  
Regarding love and art.  
I'd be friends with the sparrows ... and the boys who shoots the arrows  
If I only had a heart.

Picture me - a balcony. Above a voice sings low.

 **Mystery Woman**  
Wherefore art thou, Romeo?

 **Tin Man**  
I hear a beat...How sweet.  
Just to register emotion, jealousy - devotion,  
And really feel the part.  
I could stay young and chipper and I'd lock it with a zipper, If I only had a heart.

[ **Tinman** dances, he has some problems with moving. **Dorothy & Scarecrow **help him and whisper to each other. **Tinman** sits on a tree stump, tired.]

 **Dorothy:** (Normal, to **Tinman** ) Are you ok?

 **Tinman:** I'm afraid I'm a little rusty.

 **Dorothy:** Well, why don't you come with us and ask the Wizard of Oz for a heart?

 **Tinman:** Well, suppose that the Wizard wouldn't give me a heart when we got there?

 **Dorothy:** Oh, but he will! He must, we've come such a long way already.

[ **Wicked Witch of the West** flies in, cackling. Or just enters, cackling]

 **Witch:** You call that long? Why you've just begun!

 **Scarecrow & Tinman: **Elphaba?

 **Witch:** Hello Boq, I see you and the walking straw-bag here are helping the Little Lady along, my fine gentleman.

 **Tinman:** You turned me into, this!

 **Witch:** I saved your life! You ungrateful Munchkin!

 **Dorothy:** (To **Tinman** ) You're a Munchkin?

 **Tinman:** I'm tall, by Munchkin standards.

 **Scarecrow:** (Gently) Elphaba…

 **Witch:** (Ignoring **Scarecrow.** To **Tinman.** ) If I were _you_ , I'd stay away from _Dorothy_ , her house lead to the deaths of the only two people left in the world that I cared about. And the _only_ person who cared about _you_!

 **Dorothy:** I'm still so sorry. Wait, my house only landed on _one_ person.

 **Witch:** _I_ don't have to tell _you_ anything! Now, you two stay away from her!

 **Scarecrow:** I'm not scared of you, Elph…

 **Witch:** (Cutting him off) That just _proves_ you don't have a brain!

 **Scarecrow:** Do you _ever_ let anyone else talk?

[ **Witch** stares at **Scarecrow** with a look of confusion.]

 **WITCH'S ASIDE**

[Sung as an aside]

 **Witch**  
Could it be?  
Is that really he?  
Fiyero?  
No!

He's dead!  
He's dead!  
That could never be  
Fiyero.

 **Witch:** (Temper) Going to the Emerald City will be your last _burning ambition_! (Laughs and makes a fist) Wanna play ball?

[Throws a "Fire ball" at **Scarecrow** , who freaks out. The others put the "fire" out as **Witch** disappears in a smoke cloud.]

 **Scarecrow:** I'm still not afraid of her. Dorothy, I'll see you get the Wizard now, whether I get a brain or not! Walking straw-bag, humph!

 **Tinman:** I'll see you get to the Wizard whether I get a heart or not. I'll show _her_ gratitude!

 **Dorothy:** Oh, you guys are the best friends anybody ever had. And you know, it's funny, it's as if I've known you all the time. But I couldn't have, could I?

 **Scarecrow:** I don't see how. You weren't there when I was stuffed and sewn together, were you?

 **Dorothy:** No.

 **Tinman:** And I was over there rusting for the _longest_ time!

 **Dorothy:** I wish I could remember. Do you have any siblings?

 **Scarecrow:** Scarecrows don't have siblings. (Aside) I wasn't always a scarecrow. I _do_ have a brother, but, he ran away. If only Elphaba could see the real me, but, that wouldn't work at the moment. No one else must know.

 **Tinman:** I had a brother, but he ran away to escape Nessa's tyranny.

 **Dorothy:** (Putting aside her thoughts) Well, I guess it doesn't matter. We know each other now, don't we?

 **Scarecrow:** That's right!

 **Tinman:** We do.

 **Scarecrow:** To Oz?

 **Tinman:** To Oz!

 **WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD REPRISE**

 **Dorothy, Scarecrow & Tinman**  
We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz  
We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was  
If ever, oh ever a wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz is one because  
Because, because, because, because, because  
Because of the wonderful things he does

We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!


	10. Act 2, Scene 12

Act 2, Scene 12

[Dark woods. **Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow & Tinman **walk nervously.]

 **Dorothy:** I don't like this forest. It's dark and creepy.

 **Scarecrow:** I'm not very bright, but I think it'll get darker before it gets lighter.

 **Dorothy:** Do you think we'll meet, any wild animals?

 **Tinman:** We might.

 **Scarecrow:** Animals that eat, straw?

 **Tinman:** Some, but mostly lions and tigers and bears.

 **Dorothy:** Lions?

 **Scarecrow:** And Tigers?

 **Tinman:** And Bears.

 **Dorothy:** Oh my!

[ **Cowardly Lion** enters sneakily, while the others are saying the classic phrase, "Lions and Tigers and Bears. Oh my.".]

 **Lion:** (Loudly)Roar!

[ **Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow & Tinman **run in fear to hide, but are unsuccessful.]

 **Lion cont.:** (Holding his fists up) Put 'em up! Put 'em up! Which one of yous first? I'll you together if you want. I'll fight you with one paw behind my back. I'll fight you standing on one foot. I'll fight you with my eyes closed. (To **Tinman** ) Oh, pulling an ax on me eh? (To others) Sneaking up on me eh? (Ad-libed animal noises)

 **Tinman:** Why don't you leave us alone?

 **Lion:** Oh, scared uh? How long do you stay fresh in that can? (Laughs) Come on and fight you shivering junk-yard!

 **Tinman:** M-my ax only works on wood.

 **Lion:** (To **Scarecrow** ) Put your hands up, you lop-sided bag of hay!

 **Scarecrow:** Now that's get…

 **Lion:** Wait, that voice, (Smells **Scarecrow** ) that smell. Do I know you?

 **Scarecrow:** I-I don't think so. I've been stuck in a cornfield for ages!

 **Lion:** I see. (Grabs **Scarecrow** ) Bracelet work!

[Everyone but **Scarecrow & Lion **freeze. Weird and strange lighting might also happen.]

 **Scarecrow:** What happened?

 **Lion:** When I was an adolescent, a fairy gave me this bracelet (Shows him his camouflaged bracelet) It allows me to manipulate time.

 **Scarecrow:** What about the Time Dragon Clock?

 **Lion:** It does as I ask.

 **Scarecrow:** Wow.

 **Lion:** Yeah, but I usually leave it alone. Anyway, my senses _don't_ lie. But I don't remember meeting a sentient scarecrow, but I _do_ remember a man with your voice and smell when I was a cub. So tell me!

 **Scarecrow:** But first, you need to show me your paws, so I know you aren't crossing anything. ( **Lion** shows him his paws) Ok, now _promise_ me you WON'T TELL ANYONE.

 **Lion:** (Paws still out) I promise.

 **Scarecrow:** I am that man who helped that green-skinned woman help you escape the government who put you in that terrible cage and didn't want you to speak.

 **Lion:** You look different.

 **Scarecrow:** Magic. It was either this, or die at the hands of the Gale Force, which has _nothing_ to do with the girl.

 **Lion:** Don't worry, you help saved my life, your secret's safe with me. (They go back to how they were before) Bracelet stop.

[Time moves normal again.]

 **Scarecrow:** (As if nothing happened) Now that's getting personal, Lion.

 **Tinman:** Yes, get up and teach him a lesson.

 **Scarecrow:** What's wrong with you teaching him?

 **Tinman:** Well, I hardly know him.

[ **Toto** barks at **Lion**.]

 **Lion:** I'll get you anyway, pewee!

[ **Lion** goes to attack **Toto** , but **Dorothy** hits him.]

 **Dorothy:** Shame on you!

 **Lion:** (Crying) What you do that for? I didn't bite him!

 **Dorothy:** But you tried to! It's bad enough picking on a strawman, but when you go picking on poor little dogs…

 **Lion:** (Crying harder) But you didn't have to go and hit me did ya? Is my nose bleeding?

 **Dorothy:** No. Why what a fuss you're making! Naturally, when you go around picking on things weaker than you are, why you're nothing but a great big coward!

 **Lion:** You're right I _am_ a coward! I have no courage at all! I even scare myself! Look at the circles under my eyes, I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN WEEKS!

 **Tinman:** Why don't you try counting sheep?

 **Lion:** That doesn't do any good, I'm afraid of them!

 **Dorothy:** That's too bad. Hey, we're all off to see the Wizard, maybe he could help you too!

 **Lion:** Help me?

 **Dorothy:** I don't see why not. We're already going to The Emerald City(Implying **Tinman** ) To get him a heart.

 **Tinman:** (Implying **Scarecrow** ) And him a brain.

 **Dorothy:** I'm sure he'll get you some courage.

 **Lion:** Wouldn't you feel degraded being in the company of a cowardly Lion? I know I would.

 **Dorothy:** Not at all.

 **Lion:** Geez, that's awfully nice of you guys. My life's been unbearable. First my family disowned me, then I get cub-napped and locked in a cage and brought to a classroom to be put on display like a Freak at a Freak Show.

 **Dorothy:** How did you escape?

 **Lion:** A green skinned woman put a spell on all of the people except for her and a man.

 **Tinman:** I remember that day in class.

 **Dorothy:** What happened next?

 **Lion:** Well, I was taken to a field, then I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was with a man named Hulk. He abandoned me ages ago.

 **Dorothy:** My family has a Farm-hand named Hulk. He said he's a runaway Prince.

 **Lion:** Is he a tall arrogant man with dark hair?

 **Dorothy:** Yes.

 **Lion:** That's him!

 **Dorothy:** When I get back home, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!

 **Lion:** Why don't you go there now?

 **Dorothy:** It's all the way in Kansas.

 **Lion:** Where's that?

 **Dorothy:** Far away. I need the Wizard to get me there.

 **Lion:** Well, I guess I've got nothing to lose. I'll come with you!

 **Dorothy:** Let's go!

[They start to walk off.]

 **Lion:** I can't believe I'm gonna get some courage!

 **IF I ONLY HAD THE NERVE**

 **Lion**  
Yeh, it's sad, believe me, Missy  
When you're born to be a sissy  
Without the vim and verve

But I could change my habits  
Never more be scared of rabbits  
If I only had the nerve

I'm afraid there's no denying  
I'm just an awful dandy-lion  
A fate I don't deserve

But I could show my prowess  
Be a lion, not a mouse  
If I only had the nerve

 **Dorothy**  
Oh you'd be in your stride  
A king down to the core

 **Lion**  
Oh I roar the way I never roared before  
And then I'd rrwuff  
And roar some more

I would show the dinosaurus  
Who's king around the forus  
A king they's better serve

And with my regal beezer  
I could be another Caesar  
If I only had the nerve

I'd be brave as a blizzard

 **Tinman**  
I'd be gentle as a lizard

 **Scarecrow**  
I'd be clever as a gizzard

 **Dorothy**  
If the Wizard is a Wizard who will serve?

 **Scarecrow**  
Then I'm sure to get a brain

 **Tinman**  
A heart,

 **Dorothy**  
a home,

 **Lion**  
the nerve

 **Dorothy:** To Oz?

 **All:** To Oz!

 **WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD**

 **Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tinman & Lion**  
We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz  
We hear that he is a whiz of a wiz  
If ever a wiz was there  
If ever, oh ever a wiz there was

The Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because  
Of the wonderful things he does  
We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz

[They exit. Curtains close.]


	11. Act 2, Scene 13

Act 2, Scene 13

[ **Wicked Witch of the West's** Lair. **Wicked Witch of the West** enters with **Chistery**.]

 **Witch:** So, they won't take warning, eh? All the worse for them! I'll take care of them now, instead of later, but how? That Farm Girl has something coming for her if she thinks that she can just get away with murdering my sister!

[ **Chistery** hands **Witch** a poppy.]

 **Witch Cont.:** What am I supposed to do with this?

[ **Chistery** tries to speak but is unable to, so he mimes sleeping.]

 **Witch cont.:** Oh, when will you learn to speak! I keep trying to teach you Chistery, and… (gets what he was trying to say) Chistery, you're a genius! There's a poppy field near the Emerald City.

[Curtains rise to revel a poppy field. Which are filled with actors and actresses dressed as poppies.]

 **Witch cont.:** They're trouble enough as they are now, but with a little, _enchantment,_ they'll be deadlier than the Gale Force! (Chants) That'll do it!

[ **Witch & Chistery **exit. **Poppies** vocalize prettily. **Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tinman & Lion **enter.]

 **Dorothy:** This Yellow Brick Road is going on _forever_.

 **Scarecrow:** Well, if you're tired Dorothy, we could take a shortcut.

 **Dorothy:** I need a rest.

 **Tinman:** The Emerald City's just past this poppy field, see?

 **Dorothy:** (Energized)I do see!

 **Scarecrow:** We'll get there much faster if we go _through_ the poppy field!

[They take the shortcut. **Poppies** are still singing.]

 **Dorothy:** I've never seen such beautiful flowers! They're the most vibrant scarlet I've ever seen! And the singing!

 **Lion:** I think poppies are my new favorite flower.

 **Scarecrow:** Just be careful, I heard in a big field like this, they can make you drowsy.

 **Dorothy:** I don't feel drowsy. Oh, the smell is so wonderful. And the singing.

 **Lion:** I hear it to, just like angels.

[ **Dorothy** starts to feel tired.]

 **Dorothy:** I suddenly feel drowsy.

 **Scarecrow:** Well, run then.

 **Dorothy:** I can't, I can barely walk. (Sits down) I feel sleepy.

 **Scarecrow:** Give us your hands and we'll pull you along!

 **Dorothy:** No, I just need to rest for a moment. (Lies down and sleeps) Toto, you sleep too.

 **Scarecrow:** (Worried) You can't rest now, we're nearly there!

 **Lion:** Now that I think about it, 40 winks, wouldn't be bad. (Lies down and sleeps)

 **Scarecrow:** Not you too!

 **Tinman:** It's the poppies!

 **Scarecrow:** They're not supposed to act _this_ deadly _this_ fast!

 **Tinman:** You seem awfully smart for someone without a brain.

[ **Poppies** stop singing.]

 **Scarecrow:** Not now! We have a situation here! This is a spell this is!

 **Tinman:** It's Elphaba! Oh, what do we do! (Yelling) HELP! HELP!

 **Scarecrow:** It's no use screaming at a time like this! Nobody will hear you! HELP! HELP!

[ **Tinman & Scarecrow **yell for help. **Glinda** enters in her bubble.]

 **Glinda:** Why are you two screaming?

 **Tinman:** These poppies have been cursed by the Wicked Witch!

 **Scarecrow:** And our friends have fallen into an eternal sleep!

 **Glinda:** Her magic is powerful, but I can help.

[ **Glinda** waves her wand and it starts to snow.]

 **Scarecrow:** It's snowing!

[ **Glinda** exits.]

 **Tinman:** Maybe it'll help!

[ **Dorothy, Toto & Lion **wake up, confused.]

 **Dorothy:** Oh my goodness.

 **Lion:** Unusual weather we're having.

 **Scarecrow:** It worked!

 **Tinman:** You're awake!

[They hug.]

 **Dorothy:** Off to the Emerald City!

[ **Glinda** reenters in her bubble. **Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tinman & Lion **start exiting.]

 **ACT 1 FINALE**

 **Glinda (Poppies)**  
You're out of the woods  
You're out of the dark  
You're out of the night (Ah)  
Step into the sun (Ah)  
Step into the light (Ah)

Keep straight ahead for the most glorious place (Ah)  
On the face of the earth or the sky (Ah)  
Hold onto your breath (Ah)  
Hold onto your heart (Ah)  
Hold onto your hope (Ah)

 **Glinda & Poppies**  
You're out of the woods  
You're out of the dark  
You're out of the night  
Step into the sun  
Step into the light

 **Dorothy:** It's beautiful ain't it! Just like I knew it would be! He really must be a wonderful Wizard to live in a place like that!

 **Scarecrow:** What are we waiting for?

 **Tinman:** Let's go!

 **Lion:** To Oz?

 **Dorothy:** To Oz!

 **Scarecrow & Tinman: **To Oz!

 **Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tinman & Lion**  
(In cannon)  
We're off to see the wizard

 **All**  
(In Unison)  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!

{Intermission.}


	12. Act 3, Scene 1

Act 3, Scene 1

[The curtains are closed, a golden tassel is hanging center stage. **Statues** aline the "walls". **Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tinman & Lion **enter.]

 **Statues**  
You're out of the woods  
You're out of the dark  
You're out of the night  
Step into the sun  
Step into the light

Keep straight ahead for the most glorious place  
On the face of the earth or the sky  
Hold onto your breath  
Hold onto your heart  
Hold onto your hope  
March up to the gate and bid it open

You're out of the woods  
You're out of the dark  
You're out of the night  
Step into the sun  
Step into the light  
March up to the gate and bid it open, open

 **Dorothy:** (As **Statues** are singing) It's so beautiful!

[They walk towards the tassel.]

 **Scarecrow:** (As **Statues** are singing) The walls are so high.

 **Lion:** (As **Statues** are singing) I'm getting giddy just looking at 'em!

 **Tinman:** (As **Statues** are singing) Let's ring the bell. Let them know we're here!

[ **Statues** stop singing and slowly exit. **Travelers** pull on the tassel, making a ringing sound. The curtains are pulled to the sides a little to reveal the face of **Guard #1** , who's not happy.]

 **Guard #1:** Who rang that bell?

 **All:** We did.

 **Guard #1:** Can't you read?

 **Scarecrow:** Read what?

 **Guard #1:** The notice!

 **All:** What notice?

 **Guard #1:** The one by the door! It's as clear as the nose on my face! (Looks, sees there isn't a notice) Oh, one moment, please.

[ **Guard #1** disappears. A sign appears on the stage.]

 **All:** (Reading) "Bell out of order. Please knock."

 **Dorothy:** It was working fine before.

[They knock on sign. **Guard** re-shows his head.]

 **Guard:** That's more like it. Now, how can I help you.

 **All:** We want to see the Wizard.

 **Guard #1:** (Panics) The Wizard! Impossible! No one can see the Great Oz! Even _I've_ never seen him.

 **Dorothy:** Well, then how do you know there is one?

 **Guard #1:** Because he is real. You're wasting my time!

 **Dorothy:** Please sir, I've got to see the Wizard. The Good Witch of the North sent me.

 **Guard #1:** Prove it!

 **Scarecrow:** She's wearing the ruby slippers, she gave her.

 **Guard #1:** Oh, so she is! Bless my buttons! Why didn't you say so in the first place? That's a horse of a different color, come on in!

[Curtains open, reveling the Emerald City.]

 **Guard #2:** Welcome to the Emerald City!

 **Dorothy:** Thank you.

 **Guard #2:** Have you traveled far?

 **Dorothy:** Yes, all the way from Munchkin Land. And beyond!

 **Guard #2:** Goodness! That _is_ far. Why didn't you take the train?

 **Dorothy:** There's a train?

 **Guard #1:** Yes, but there aren't any stops _near_ Munchkinland. The Witch of the East got rid of them so she could keep her lover close.

 **Dorothy:** Oh.

 **Guard #2:** Well, I assure you, that the journey was well worth it.

 **Scarecrow:** I heard that! I've been trying to inmagine it, but I don't have a brain.

 **Tinman:** I was told I'd fall in love with it, but I don't have a heart.

 **Dorothy:** You know, emotion comes from the brain, not the heart.

 **Tinman:** This is Oz.

 **Lion:** I hear the Emerald City is the one place where there's nothing to be afraid of. Is that true?

 **Scarecrow:** (Aside to **Lion** ) Depends on who you are.

 **Lion:** (Aside to **Scarecrow** ) Well that's comforting.

 **MERRY OLD LAND OF OZ**

 **Dorothy**  
There's a garden spot,  
I'm told.  
Where it's never too hot  
And it's never too cold.

 **Scarecrow**  
Where you're never too young  
And you're never too old.

 **Tinman**  
Where you're never too thin  
And never too tall.

 **Lion**  
And you're  
Never, never, never, never  
Too anything at all.

 **Emerald City Person #1**  
(Spoken) And it's true!

 **Emerald City Person #2**  
And we're not too mad  
And we're not too sane!

 **Emerald City Person #3**  
And we don't compare  
And we don't complain

 **Emerald City Person #4**  
All we do is just sit tight!  
'Cause, it's oh, so, so, so, so, so  
Downright, right!

 **Emerald City People**  
Ha ha ha  
Ho ho ho  
And a couple of tra la las  
That's how we laugh the day away  
In the merry old land of Oz

Buzz, buzz, buzz  
Chirp, chirp, chirp  
And a couple of La di das  
That's how the crickets crick all day  
In the merry old land of Oz

We get up at twelve and start to work at one  
Take an hour for lunch and then at two we're done  
Jolly good fun

Ha ha ha  
Ho ho ho  
And a couple of tra la las  
That's how we laugh the day away  
In the merry old land of Oz

Ha ha ha  
Ho ho ho  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
That's how we laugh the day away  
With a ho ho ho ha ha ha  
In the merry old land of Oz

 **Guard #1:** If you're going to see the Wizard, you need to get cleaned up.

[ **Guard #1** takes **Travelers** to a place to get cleaned up.]

 **Group #1**  
(To **Scarecrow** ) Pat, pat here  
Pat, pat there  
And a couple of brand new straws  
That's how we keep you young and fair  
In the merry old land of Oz

 **Group #2**  
(To **Tinman** ) Rub, rub here  
Rub, rub there  
Whether you're tin or bronze  
That's how we keep you in repair  
In the merry old land of Oz

 **Group #3**  
(To **Dorothy** ) We can make a dimple smile out of a frown.

 **Dorothy**  
Can you even dye my eyes to match my gown?

 **Group #3**  
Uh-huh.

 **Dorothy**  
Jolly old town

 **Group #4**  
(To **Lion & Toto**) Clip, clip here  
Clip, clip there  
We give the roughest claws  
That certain air of savoir faire  
In the merry old land of Oz

 **All**  
Ha ha ha  
Ho ho ho  
Ho ho ho ho ho  
That's how we laugh the day away  
In the merry old land of Oz

That's how we laugh the day away  
With a ha ha ha, ho ho ho, ha ha ha  
Ho ho ho, ha ha ha, ho ho ho

In the merry old land  
In the merry old land  
In the merry old land

In the merry old, the merry old  
the merry old, the merry old  
the merry old land of Oz!

That's how we laugh the day away  
With a ha ha ha, ho ho ho, ha ha ha  
Ho ho ho, ha ha ha, ho ho ho

Ha ha ha, ho ho oh, ha ha ha  
Ah ha ha

[ **Wicked Witch of the West** enters, interrupting the song, flying on her broom stick, laughing. **Everyone** else gets scared.]

 **Dorothy:** The Witch! She followed us here!

 **Scarecrow:** What's she doing with that smoke?

 **Tinman:** She's writing something.

 **Lion:** Writing what?

 **Dorothy:** (Reading) "Surrender, Dorothy!"

 **Ozian #1:** Dorothy? Who's Dorothy?

 **Ozian #2:** The Wizard will explain!

[ **Everyone** panics, leaving **Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tinman & Lion **alone on stage. **Guard #3** enters, trying to calm everyone.]

 **Guard #3:** (Shouting) Everyone, stay calm! The Wizard has everything under control. (muttering) I hope. (Loud) So everyone go home, there's nothing to worry about. (To **Travelers** ) Didn't you hear me? I said go HOME!

 **Dorothy:** That's what we're trying to do sir. That's why we want to see the Wizard right away.

 **Guard #3:** Orders are, _NOBODY_ sees the Great Oz. Ain't no way, and there ain't no how!

 **Dorothy:** But please Sir!

 **Lion:** I even got a perm just for the occasion.

 **Guard #3:** Ain't no way and ain't no how!

 **Scarecrow:** But she's Dorothy!

 **Guard #3:** The Witch's Dorothy?!

 **Dorothy:** Yes.

 **Guard #3:** Well _that_ makes a difference. Stay here, I'll announce you at once!

[ **Guard #3** exits.]

 **Scarecrow:** Did you hear that? He'll announce us at once! I've as good as got my brain!

 **Tinman:** I can barely hear my heart beating.

 **Dorothy:** We'll be home in time for supper.

 **Lion:** In another hour, I'll be King of the forest. Long live me!

 **KING OF THE FOREST**

 **Lion**  
If I were King of the Forest, Not queen, not duke, not prince.

My regal robes of the forest, would be satin, not cotton, not chintz.

I'd command each thing, be it fish or fowl.

With a woof and a woof and a royal growl - woof.

As I'd click my heel, all the trees would kneel.

And the mountains bow and the bulls kowtow.

And the sparrows would take wing - If I - If I - were King!

Each rabbit would show respect to me. The chipmunks genuflect to me.

Though my tail would lash, I would show compash

For every underling!

If I - If I - were King!

Just King!

 **Dorothy, Scarecrow & Tinman**  
Each rabbit would show respect to him. The chipmunks genuflect to him.

Though his wife would be queen over men.

 **Lion**  
I'd be monarch

of all I survey.

Mo-na-a-a-a-arch

Of all I survey!

 **Dorothy:** Your Majesty, if you were King, you wouldn't be afraid of anything?

 **Lion:** Not _nobody_! Not _nohow_!

 **Tinman:** Not even a rhinoceros?

 **Lion:** Imposerous!

 **Dorothy:** What about a hippopotamus?

 **Lion:** Why, I'd trash him from top to bommtomous!

 **Dorothy:** Supposed you met an elephant?

 **Lion:** I'd wrap him up and sellifent!

 **Scarecrow:** What if it were a brontosaurus?

 **Lion:** I'd show him who was king of the forest!

 **Dorothy, Scarecrow & Tinman: **How?

 **Lion:** How? Courage! What makes a King out of a slave? Courage. What makes a flag a mass to wave? Courage. What makes the elephant charge his tusk in the misty mist, or the dusky dusk? What makes the muskrat guard his musk? Courage. What makes the Sphinx the Seventh Wonder? Courage. What makes the dawn come up like thunder? Courage. What makes the hot and tot so hot? What puts the "ape" in "apricot"? What do they got that I ain't got?

 **Dorothy, Scarecrow & Tinman: **Courage.

 **Lion:** You can say that again. (Realizes something) Uh?

[ **Guard #3** re-enters.]

 **Guard #3:** The Wizard says "Go away."

 **Travelers:** Go away?

 **Guard #3:** The Wizard has spoken.

[ **Guard #3** exits the stage, but is still within earshot. Curtain closes, but we're still in the Emerald City.]

 **Scarecrow:** Looks like we came a long way for nothing.

 **Dorothy:** And I was so happy, I thought I was on my way home.

[ **Dorothy** , despite herself, cries. Her friends try to comfort her.]

 **Tinman:** Don't cry, Dorothy. We'll get you to see the Wizard somehow, won't we?

 **Scarecrow:** Yes.

 **Lion:** Guaranteed!

 **Dorothy:** Auntie Em was so good to me, and I never appreciated it, running away, and hurting her feelings. Professor Marvel said she was sick, she may be dying and it's all my fault! (Cries harder) I'll never forgive myself! Never, never, never!

[ **Guard #3,** who has been listening to, and moved by **Dorothy's** monologue, cries loudly.]

 **Guard #3:** Oh please, don't cry anymore! I'll get you to see the Wizard somehow! I had an Aunt Em myself once!

 **Dorothy:** Th-thank you.

 **Guard #3:** Follow me.

[ **Guard #3** leads **travelers** offstage.]


	13. Act 3, Scene 2

Act 3, Scene 2

[The curtains are closed. **Guard #3** is leading **travelers** onstage.]

 **Lion:** (Getting scared as a bad memory surfaces) Wait a minute, fellas. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I'll wait for you outside.

[ **Lion** starts to run, but is stopped by the others.]

 **Tinman:** Don't you want to ask him for courage?

 **Lion:** I'd be too scared to ask him for it.

 **Dorothy:** Then we'll ask for you.

 **Lion:** That's mighty kind of you, but I'm still scared.

 **Dorothy:** Then we'll be scared together.

 **Scarecrow:** And we'll make sure _nothing_ bad happens to you.

[ **Lion** screams while unconsciously pulling his tail.]

 **Dorothy:** What happened?

 **Lion:** Something pulled my tail.

 **Scarecrow:** You pulled it yourself.

 **Lion:** Oh.

[They continue on their way.]

 **Guard #3:** This way. The Great Oz awaits beyond those doors.

 **Dorothy:** Thank you again.

[ **Guard #3** exits.]

 **Lion:** (Closing eyes) Tell me when it's over!

[ **Lion** is dragged towards the opening curtains, which reveal a large mechanical head. **Lion** panics, but his friends calm him.]

 **Oz:** I AM OZ! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL! WHO ARE YOU?

 **Dorothy:** (Stepping forward) If you please, Sir, I am Dorothy Gale, the small and meek. We've come to ask…

 **Oz:** (Yelling) SILENCE!

[ **Dorothy** screams and runs to her friends arms.]

 **Dorothy:** Jiminy Crickets!

 **Oz:** THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ, KNOWS _WHY_ YOU HAVE COME. STEP FORWARD, TINMAN. ( **Tinman** steps forward and bows) YOU DARE COME TO ME FOR A HEART, DO YOU? YOU CLINKING, CLANKING, CALADERING COLLECTION OF CONDENSED JUNK.

 **Tinman:** (Stuttering) Yes, Your Honor. You see, a while back we were walking down the Yellow Brick Road, and…

 **Oz:** QUIET! ( **Tinman** runs to his cowering friends) AND YOU, SCARECROW, ( **Scarecrow** steps forward and bows dramatically) DARE TO ASK FOR A BRAIN, DOYOU? YOU BILLOWING BAG OF BOVINE FODDER!

 **Scarecrow:** Yes, Your Honor! I mean Your Excellency, Your Wizardry!

 **Oz:** ENOUGH! AND YOU LION? WELL?

[ **Lion** faints. His friends surround him.]

 **Dorothy:** Shame on you! Frightening him when he came to you for help!

 **Oz:** SILENCE, WIPER-SNAPPER! THE MAGNIFICENT OZ HAS EVERY INTENTION OF GRANTING YOUR REQUEST.

 **Lion:** What's that?

 **Oz:** BUT FIRST, YOU MUST PROVE YOURSELVES WORTHY, BY DOING A SMALL TASK.

 **Scarecrow:** What is it?

 **Oz:** BRING ME THE BROOMSTICK OF THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST.

 **Tinman:** But, we'd have to kill her to get it!

 **Oz:** BRING ME HER BROOMSTICK, AND I'LL GRANT YOUR REQUESTS. NOW GO!

 **Lion:** What if she kills us first?

 **Oz:** I SAID  GO!

[ **Lion** runs offstage. His friends follow him.]


	14. Act 3, Scene 3

Act 3, Scene 3

[Stage is dark. **Witch Hunters** enter]

 **OZIANS**  
Go and hunt her  
And find her  
And kill her

 **Vicious Woman:** Good fortune, witch hunters!

 **OZIANS**  
Go and hunt her  
And find her  
And kill her

 **Rabid Man:** Kill the witch!

 **OZIANS**  
Wickedness must be punished  
Evil effectively eliminated  
Wickedness must be punished  
Kill the Witch!

[Right balcony lights up to reveal the **Tinman, Boq** ]

 **Boq:** And, this is more than just a service to the Wizard. I have a personal score to settle with Elph... with the witch!

[Crowd Cheers]

 **BOQ**  
(sung) It's due to her I'm made of tin  
Her spell made this occur  
So for once I'm glad I'm heartless  
I'll be heartless killing her!

 **Boq:** And I am not the only one _._ (Looks offstage) Oh, come on, you! Come out and tell them what she did to you in class that day. (Pulls out **Lion's** tail) How you were just a cub and she cubnapped you.

 **Lion:** No! (Pulls tail back in)

 **BOQ**  
You see the lion also  
Has a grievance to repay  
If she'd let him fight his own battles  
When he was young  
He wouldn't be a coward today!

[ **Crowd & Boq **cheer in slow-mo. Left Balcony lights up to reveal **Glinda & Morrible**]

 **Glinda:** No, no, that's not the way it happened! Madame, you've got to stop this, it's gone too far!

 **Morrible:** Oh, I think Elphaba can take care of herself.

 **Glinda:** Madame, something's been troubling me about Nessarose and that cyclone.

 **Morrible:** Oh yes... well, I guess it was just her time.

 **Glinda:** Was it? Or did you...

 **Morrible:** (After a pause) Now, you _listen_ to me, _Missy_ , you may have _fooled_ the rest of Oz with this "aren't I good" routine, but you and I know better. You've wanted this since the beginning...

 **Glinda:** No!

 **Morrible:** Yes you have, and now you're getting what you _always_ wanted. So just smile and wave and shut up! (To **Crowd** ) Good fortune, good fortune witch hunters!

[ **Glinda** flees]

 **Rapid Man:** Kill her!

 **Vicious Woman:** Kill the witch!

 **ALL**  
Wickedness must be punished  
Brave Witch-Hunters, I would join you if I could  
Because Wickedness must be punished  
Punished  
Punished  
But good!


	15. Act 3, Scene 4

Act 3, scene 4

[The curtains are closed. **Travelers** (with weapons) ** & Guard #3 **are center stage.]

 **Guard #3:** This is _terrible_! I _never_ should've let you in to see the Wizard!

 **Dorothy:** But I'm glad you did. It's the _only_ way I can get back to Kansas.

 **Scarecrow:** And, you don't have to worry about us.

 **Tinman:** Yeah, we're not coming back from that wicked old witch empty. Right?

 **Lion:** I hope not. I mean, (acting tough) you can say that again!

 **Scarecrow:** Now, which way to her castle?

 **Tinman:** How do you know she lives in a castle?

 **Scarecrow:** Well, someone as _powerful_ as her _must_ have a castle. I mean, she could just use her magic and create one out of thin air!

 **Guard #3:** True.

 **Tinman:** There's something strange going on.

 **Scarecrow:** What do you mean?

 **Tinman:** You seem to know a lot for a brainless Scarecrow. And you refused to make a speech in front of those Witch-hunters. Lion didn't, because he was scared, Dorothy didn't know what to say, but you? You just didn't want to. I made that speech, and I'm fine.

 **Scarecrow:** Well, just because I'm brainless, doesn't mean I'm as dumb as toast. And I couldn't think of anything to say, like Dorothy.

 **Tinman:** (Not buying it) Ok.

 **Dorothy:** So, how _do_ we get to her?

 **Guard #3:** No one knows. She keeps moving from place to place, and whenever someone goes to her castle, they never come back.

 **Lion:** Oh no.

 **Guard #3:** Just keep heading west towards the sunset, and you'll arrive at the Witch's castle in Winkie Country.

 **Dorothy:** What's a Winkie?

 **Guard #3:** They're people with yellow-tinted skin. And they're slaves to the Wicked Witch.

 **Scarecrow:** Slaves?

 **Guard #3:** Yes, slaves. I hope the same doesn't happen to you.

 **Lion:** So do I.

 **Guard #3:** Remember, keep heading west. And when you arrive in Winkie Country, the Witch will find you. (Dramatic pause) Well good luck!

[ **Guard #3** exits quickly.]

 **Dorothy:** Wait! Oh dear.

 **Scarecrow:** Sometimes, it's good not to have a brain. You don't have the capacity to be scared!

 **Tinman:** I've haven't the heart to fail!

 **Lion:** And I... haven't said goodbye to the Wizard.

[ **Lion** starts to leave, but his friends stop him.]

 **Tinman:** You can't abandon Dorothy now!

 **Lion:** I could stay here, and make sure um…

 **Scarecrow:** Shame on you! You're an even bigger coward than I thought!

 **Lion:** Easy for you to say, you're made out of straw. (To **Tinman** ) And you're made out of tin. I'm nothing but flesh and fur.

 **Dorothy:** So are me and Toto, and we're still going.

 **Lion:** You're brave, I'm not, Dorothy

 **Dorothy:** That's ok, you can stay here.

 **Lion:** Really?

 **Dorothy:** Yes.

 **Lion:** Thank you.

 **Dorothy:** Although, you won't be able to _prove yourself_ to the Wizard.

 **Lion:** And he won't give me courage. You know, now that I think of it, I could tag along. In case you need me.

 **Scarecrow:** That's more like it! (congratulates **Lion.** Aside to **Lion** ) We'll probably need your bracelet.

 **Lion:** (Aside to **Scarecrow** ) Desperate for the Witch?

 **Scarecrow:** (Aside to **Lion** ) Very.

 **Tinman:** Ready everyone?

 **Dorothy:** Me and Toto are.

 **Scarecrow:** I am.

 **Lion:** On the outside.

 **Tinman:** Then, let's go!

[They exit, with **Lion** arm-in-arm with **Tinman & Dorothy**.]


	16. Act 3, Scene 5

Act 3, Scene 5

[The Witch's castle. **Witch** enters, angry. Picking petals off a petal.]

 **Witch:** (As she picks) I hate her. I loathe her. I hate her. I loathe her. I hate her. I loathe her. I hate her. (Destroys flower) I LOATHE HER! I know the feeling! I felt it when Glinda and I became roommates. (realizes something) Now I know why those poppies failed me, I need her here! Guards!

[ **Winkie Guards** enter, chanting _March of the Winkies_. To the annoyance of **Witch.** ]

 **Witch:** Stop that! ( **Winies** lower their voice) QUIET! ( **Winkies** are quiet) Why do you do that?

 **Winkie #1:** How else are we supposed to keep in step? You took away our drums.

 **Witch:** What does that even mean?

 **Winkie #1:** It's an old chant that means…

[ **Winkie Guards** continue their chant and march offstage.]

 **Witch:** Next time I enslave a nation, I'll check their intelligence. Fiyero should've told me about this. Then again, I should've guessed based off Fiyero. (Calling) Chistery!

[ **Chistery** enters.]

 **Witch Cont.:** There you are my dear Chistery. I have an important task for you. My enemies are about to enter my lands. I need you to rouse your fellow monkeys and snatch a brunette girl and her little wretch of a dog. The girl's wearing a blue dress and my sister's shoes. Do what you like to the others, but leave the girl and dog unharmed. Now FLY! ( **Chistery** flies) FLY! (Other monkeys fly) Fly! Fly! (Laughs as **monkeys** exit)


	17. Act 3, Scene 6

Act 3, Scene 6

[The Haunted Forest There's a sign that says "Why haven't you turned around yet?". **Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tinman & Lion **enter, carrying weapons.]

 **Lion:** Does anyone know where we are?

 **Scarecrow:** The Haunted Forest. Didn't you see that sign a while back?

 **Tinman:** You mean the one that said, "Welcome to the Haunted Forest. I'd turn back if I were you."

 **Scarecrow:** Yes.

 **Dorothy:** Look, another sign.

 **All:** "Why haven't you turned around yet?"

 **Lion:** Well, I'm gone.

[Others hold him.]

 **Tinman:** No you don't.

 **Lion:** I think there's spokes around here.

 **Tinman:** That's ridiculous, "Spokes". Ha.

 **Lion:** You don't believe in spokes.

 **Tinman:** No. Why…

[ **Tinman** gets lifted into the air and "thrown" offstage. Everyone else screams.]

 **Lion:** I do believe in Spokes, I do believe in Spokes, I do, I do I do! (Repeats)

 **Tinman:** So do I!

 **Dorothy:** Wait! What is that? (Points offstage)

 **Lion:** Not sure, but it's big, and scary.

 **Tinman:** It looks like a huge flock of birds.

 **Dorothy:** No, they're not birds, (jumps) they're flying monkeys!

 **All:** (Scared) Flying monkeys!

 **Scarecrow:** (Aside) Elphaba! Good thing I wrote a note and hid it in my person. (Grabs note)

[ **Monkeys** enter. **Travelers** scream and try to flee. **Dorothy & Toto **go offstage. **Scarecrow** goes off in one direction and it looks like he's being torn apart. The **Monkeys** exit.]

 **Lion:** Is it over? (Aside) I would've used my bracelet, but I was too panicy!

 **Tinman:** Seems so. (Notices **Scarecrow** ) What happened to you?

 **Scarecrow:** First they threw my legs off and threw them over there! Then they took my arm off and threw it over there!

 **Tinman:** Well that's you all over.

 **Lion:** You need to put yourself together.

 **Scarecrow:** I would but I can't reach my legs!

 **Lion:** Oh. I'll get them.

[ **Lion** gathers **Scarecrows** limbs and gives them to him.]

 **Tinman:** And then we'll go find Dorothy.

 **Lion:** We?

 **Tinman:** Yes we. Don't you care about Dorothy?

 **Lion:** Of course I do. But, going against the Witch…

 **Scarecrow:** (Putting himself together) There's nothing to be sacred of.

 **Lion:** Easy for you to say lover boy.

 **Tinman:** Lover boy?

 **Lion:** Did I say that? I meant to say, uh…

 **Tinman:** Something's going on. And I'm going to find out now.

[ **Scarecrow** finishes putting himself together.]

 **Lion:** (To **Scarecrow** ) I think we should leave him.

 **Scarecrow:** No, we can trust him.

 **Lion:** Has your straw gone moldy?

 **Tinman:** What do you mean by, 'trust'?

 **Scarecrow:** Well, since it's just the three of us, Boq, I have something to tell you. But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone!

 **Tinman:** I…

 **Scarecrow:** Show me both of your hands.

 **Tinman:** (Raising his hands to show he's not crossing anything) I promise not to tell anyone what you are about to tell me about yourself.

 **Scarecrow:** Ok. Remember that Winkie Prince who went to school with you?

 **Tinman:** Yes. Wait… Fiyero?

 **Scarecrow:** (Hiding behind **Lion** ) Yes.

 **Tinman:** You stole Glinda! You lead to me, being _this_!

 **Scarecrow:** How did I _steal_ her? She had _no_ romantic interest in you and she could _never_ remember your name!

 **Tinman:** So?

 **Scarecrow:** Answer me this. Is your name Bic or Boq?

 **Tinman:** Boq.

 **Scarecrow:** Really? Cause according to Glinda, it's Bic.

 **Tinman:** Well, uh… I'm sure she'd remember if I told her how I feel for her as I planned before being turned into this.

 **Scarecrow:** Boq, answer me honestly. Did Glinda try to avoid you before setting you up with Nessa?

 **Tinman:** Well, she was busy, I'm sure.

 **Scarecrow:** That airhead? Yes, I called my ex, the beloved 'Glinda the Good', an airhead. She's nice, but generally she's a typical spoiled dumb blonde.

 **Tinman:** She was perfect!

 **Scarecrow:** Really? She avoided you and tricked you into dating an unstable crippled girl instead of straight up rejecting you!

 **Tinman:** She was being polite!

 **Lion:** Fellas, I have a question.

 **Scarecrow & Tinman: **What is it?

 **Lion:** How is this helping us find Dorothy?

 **Scarecrow:** You have a point.

 **Tinman:** (To **Scarecrow,** reluctantly extending a hand) Truce?

 **Scarecrow:** Truce.

[ **Scarecrow & Tinman **shake hands.]

 **Lion:** Now that everything's settled, where do you think those monkeys took Dorothy and Toto?

 **Tinman:** Elphaba's hideout.

 **Scarecrow:** And I know where it is.

 **Lion:** Well that's convent. Now, we're gonna go to that castle, for Dorothy. Wicked Witch or no wicked witch. Guards or no guards, I'll tear 'em apart if necessary. We might not all come out alive, but we'll all be fightin'. There's one thing I need you to do.

 **Tinman & Scarecrow: **What's that?

 **Lion:** Talk me out of it.

[Stage darkens.]


	18. Act 3, Scene 7

Act 3, Scene 7

[Inside the Witch's castle. The room has a "Magic Ball" and a large hourglass with red sand. **Witch** enters, followed by **Dorothy** and a flying monkey holding **Toto** in **Dorothy's** basket.]

 **Witch:** This way, my pretty. Trust you had a pleasant flight. So kind of you to visit me in my loneliness. Now give me the dog!

 **Dorothy:** What are you going to do to him?

 **Witch:** Eat him.

 **Dorothy:** What?

 **Witch:** Don't you know what a joke is?

 **Dorothy:** How is that funny?

 **Witch:** Obviously we have different senses of humor. Now, relax. I won't harm him, as long as you're cooperative.

 **Dorothy:** (Catching on) But the Good Witch of the North told me to keep the Ruby Slippers.

 **Witch:** Very well. (To **Monkey** ) Take that basket and throw it in the deepest part of the river!

 **Dorothy:** No! You can the slippers! Just give me back my dog.

 **Witch:** That's a good girl. I _knew_ you'd see reason. But there's a problem.

 **Dorothy:** What?

 **Witch:** Those slippers won't come off.

 **Dorothy:** WHAT?

 **Witch:** As long as you're alive. But that's not what's worrying me. It's _how_ to do it. These things must be done delicately.

[ **Toto** escapes.]

 **Dorothy:** Run Toto, run!

 **Witch:** Catch him you fools!

 **Dorothy:** Run Toto, run!

[ **Toto** escapes with everyone except **Dorothy & Witch **chasing him.]

 **Dorothy:** (Looking out a window) He got away! He got away!

 **Witch:** Wich is more than you will! You've been more trouble to me than you're worth! And it'll soon be over! (Turns over the hourglass) See that! That's how long you've got to be alive! And it isn't long, my pretty. It isn't long. Just be warned, the only escape route in this room is a deep hole with sharp, pointy rocks at the bottom.

[ **Witch** cackles and leaves, locking **Dorothy** in the room. **Dorothy** bangs on the door.]

 **Dorothy:** Let me out! Let me out! How could _anyone_ so cruel.

 **Witch:** (Behind the door) You'd be this way too if you'd been through what I have! (Walks off in a huff)

 **Dorothy:** (Shouting) Someone help me! (Crouches down and cries) I want to go home! I want Auntie Em! I'm frightened, Auntie Em! I'm frightened!

[ **Auntie Em's** face "appears" in the "Magic Ball".]

 **Em:** Dorothy! Dorothy where are you? It's me Aunt Em. We're trying to find you.

 **Dorothy:** I'm here in Oz, Auntie Em! I'm locked up in the Witch's castle and I'm trying to get home to you! ( **Em's** face disappears) Auntie Em don't go away! I'm frightened Come back! Come back!

 **Witch:** (Appearing in Ball. Mocks **Dorothy** ) "Auntie Em, come back!" I'll give you Auntie Em my pretty! (Cackles)


	19. Act 3, Scene 8

Act 3, Scene 8

[Outside the Witch's castle. Enter **Scarecrow, Tinman & Lion**.]

 **Lion:** (Pointing offstage) What's that?

 **Scarecrow:** Kiamo Ko, The castle I gave Elphaba.

 **Tinman:** You gave her a castle?

 **Scarecrow:** She needed a place to stay, and the only ones who live there are the guards.

 **Lion:** I can see why, you've really let the place go.

 **Tinman:** I hate of think Dorothy in there.

 **Scarecrow:** Don't start crying! We haven't got the oil can with us and you're squeaky enough as it is!

 **Tinman:** How will we know which room Dorothy's in?

 **Scarecrow:** Well, there's at least 100.

 **Tinman & Lion: **100!

[ **Toto** barks offstage.]

 **Lion:** What's that?

 **Tinman:** Sounds like Toto.

[ **T** **oto** runs towards **Scarecrow, Tinman & Lion.**]

 **Lion:** What are you doing here?

 **Scarecrow:** Don't you see? He's come to take us to Dorothy!

 **Tinman:** Great. Now, how will we get in? Dance?

 **Scarecrow:** Funny. Actually, I was thinking we disguise ourselves as guards.

 **Tinman:** You're a prince!

 **Scarecrow:** Whom everyone except you two think is dead!

 **Ti** **nman:** Good point.

 **Lion:** I hear something!

[ **Winkies** enter, marching. **Scarecrow, Tinman, Lion & Toto **hide.]

 **Lion:** Fellas, I have an idea! (Grabs **Scarecrow, Tinman & Toto**) Bracelet work! (Everyone except **Scarecrow, Tinman, Lion & Toto **freeze) Let's take the uniforms of those last three Winkie Guards and hide the owners.

 **Scarecrow:** That's a great idea.

 **Tinman:** I don't know.

 **Scarecrow:** You got a better idea?

 **Tinman:** No.

[They take the last three Winkies offstage. When they return, they're all wearing Guard uniforms.]

 **Lion:** That's better. Hurry, get in line.

 **Scarecrow:** Follow me, I know this place. My family's may never've lived here, but I know it.

 **Tinman:** (Sarcastically) I'm convinced.

 **Scarecrow:** Would you be quiet?

 **Tinman:** Hey, I'm keeping your secret. Be a little nicer to me.

[ **Scarecrow** rolls his eyes.]

 **Lion:** I'm marching between you two.

[They get in line, with **Scarecrow** leading **Lion & Tinman.**]

 **Lion Cont.:** Bracelet stop.

[Everyone moves again. The **Winkie Guards** , **Scarecrow, Lion & Tinman** exit the stage.]


	20. Act 3, Scene 9

Act 3, Scene 9

[A split scene. The left is dark, but right is lit. On the right is Dorothy's prison. **Dorothy** is standing alone, scared and crying. The Hour-Glass is almost empty.]

 **SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW REPRISE**

 **Dorothy**  
(Sad. Through sobs.)  
Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me

[ **Dorothy** breaks down into sobs. **Witch's** face appears in the Crystal Ball.]

 **Witch:** (Yelling) For Oz's sake, will you STOP that crying! I can't listen to it anymore! (not yelling, but still mean) If you want to see your Aunt Em and Uncle What's-his-face, then you'd better get those shoes off!

[ **Witch's** face disappears. The left side lights up to reveal a room in the castle.]

 **Witch:** Little brat! Takes a dead woman's shoes; must have been raised in a barn!

 **Dorothy:** You won't have to wait long, the Hour-Glass is almost empty.

 **Witch:** (Calling) Chistery! ( **Chistery** enters) Oh, Chistery, there you are. Where are the others?

[ **Chistery** motions away.]

 **Witch:** Chistery, please... if you don't at least try to keep speaking you will never... [She sees **Glinda** ] Go away.

 **Glinda:** They're coming for you.

 **Elphaba:** Go away!

 **Dorothy:** (Yells) Oh, Good Witch of the North, won't you help me now?

 **Glinda:** Let the little girl go, and that poor little dog... Dodo.

 **Witch:** The dog, _Toto_ , has already escaped.

 **Dorothy:** (Sad) Will _anyone_ help me now?

 **Glinda:** I know you don't want to hear this, but _someone has_ to say it. You are out of control! I mean, come on! They're _just shoes_ , let it go! Elphaba, you can't go on like this.

 **Elphaba:** I can do anything I want. I am the Wicked Witch of the West! [Another monkey brings her a letter] At last! What took you so long? What's this? [She takes it] Why are you bothering me with this? [She reads it]

 **Glinda:** What is it? What's wrong? It's Fiyero, isn't it? Is he...

 **Elphaba:** We've seen his face for the last time.

 **Glinda:** Oh no!

 **Elphaba:** You're right... It's time I surrender. [Grabs a bucket. To Monkeys and monkeys] Put a bucket of water in _every_ tower.

[The monkeys do as she ordered]

 **Glinda:** Elphie... Elphie, what is it?

 **Elphaba:** You can't be found here! You must go. [Refers to a corner]

 **Glinda:** No!

 **Elphaba:** You _must_ leave.

 **Glinda:** No! Elphie, I'll tell them _everything_.

 **Elphaba:** No! They'll only turn against you.

 **Glinda:** I don't care!

 **Elphaba:** I do! Promise me, promise me, you won't try to clear my name... promise.

 **Glinda:** Alright... I promise. But I don't understand.

 **ELPHABA**  
I'm limited:  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you -  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda

[ **Elphaba** hands **Glinda** a copy of the Grimmerie]

 **Elphaba:** Here. Go on. Take this. [Hands her the Grimmerie]

 **Glinda:** Oh Elphie... you know I can't read that... Elphie...

 **Elphaba:** Well then, you'll have to learn.

(sung) Now it's up to you  
(spoken) For both of us  
(sung) Now it's up to you:

 **Glinda:** Oh Elphie.

 **Elphaba:** You're the only friend I've ever had.

 **Glinda:** And I've had so many friends... but you're the only one that mattered.

 **GLINDA**  
(Sung) I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

 **ELPHABA**  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you:

 **GLINDA**  
Because I knew you:

BOTHI have been changed for good

 **ELPHABA**  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

 **GLINDA**  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

 **BOTH**  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

 **GLINDA ELPHABA**  
Like a comet pulled Like a ship blown  
From orbit as it Off it's mooring  
Passes a sun, like By a wind off the  
A stream that meets Sea, like a seed  
A boulder, half-way Dropped by a  
Through the wood Bird in the wood

 **BOTH**  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?

 **GLINDA**  
And because I knew you:

 **ELPHABA**  
Because I knew you:

 **BOTH**  
Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good.

[Left side of stage darkens]

 **Dorothy:** No one will come for me. I'm going to die here in Oz, all alone in the Witch's castle. And the last thing I said to my friends and family at home was that I never wanted to see them again. I even ran away! I hurt Aunt Em's feelings! She's on the brink of death because of _me_!

[There's a banging on the door of **Dorothy's** grave.]

 **Dorothy:** (Yelling) NO!

 **Scarecrow:** Dorothy, it's us. You in there?

 **Dorothy:** Yes! The Witch locked me in.

 **Tinman:** Stand back, we'll break the door open.

 **Dorothy:** (Standing back) Yes, please do! And hurry, the Hour-Glass is almost empty.

[The door opens, **Dorothy, Lion, Scarecrow, Tinman & Toto **reunite.]

 **Dorothy:** I knew you'd come!

 **Lion:** We had a little help.

 **Dorothy:** Thank you Toto!

 **Lion:** Actually…

 **Scarecrow:** Now's not the time.

 **Tinman:** It took brains and courage, but we got here!

 **Dorothy:** Thank goodness! We'd better go! The Witch will soon come!

[They leave the room, with **Scarecrow** leading the way. Stage darkens.]

 **Elphaba:** Hide yourself. No one can know you were here. Hide yourself!


	21. Act 3, Scene 10

Act 3, Scene 10

[Another part of the Witch's castle. **Scarecrow** is leading **Dorothy, Toto, Tinman & Lion** as they run onstage.]

 **Scarecrow:** This way!

 **Dorothy:** How do you know this place so well?

 **Scarecrow:** Long story.

[ **Witch** enters with **Winikes**.]

 **Witch:** Going so soon? Why our little party's just beginning.

[ **Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow Tinman & Lion **try to leave, but they are surrounded. They are led to a corner.]

 **Witch Cont.:** Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of spears. Thought you'd be pretty foxy uh? Well, the last to go will see the first three go before her. And her mangy little dog too! (Sets the end of her broomstick on fire) How's a little _fire_ Scarecrow?

[ **Witch** sets **Scarecrow** on fire, making him panic. **Dorothy** grabs a nearby bucket of water and throws it at him, putting the fire out and some of it lands on the **Witch** , who screams and starts to "melt" (body, except for her dress and hat, sinks into the floor through a trapdoor).]

 **Witch cont.:** You stupid brat! Look what you've done! I'm melting! Melting! Oh what a world, what a world! Who would've thought a good little girl like you could destroy _my_ beautiful wickedness! (Screams again)

 **Glinda:** Elphie!

[ **Witch** has completely "melted". All that's left is her dress, hat, cloak and broomstick.]

 **Scarecrow:** Well that was dramatic.

 **Winkie #1:** (Inspecting the lump of fabric on the ground) She's dead. (To **Dorothy** ) You killed her.

 **Dorothy:** I didn't mean to kill her! Really, I didn't! It's just that (Indicates **Scarecrow** ) he was on fire.

 **Winkie #1:** Hail to Dorothy! The Wicked Witch is dead!

 **Winkies:** Hail, Dorothy! The Wicked Witch is dead!

 **Winkie #2:** We're free!

 **Winkie #3:** We should make her our Queen!

 **Winkies:** Yeah!

 **Dorothy:** Thank you, but I have to get home in Kansas. My family needs me, especially my Aunt Em.

 **Scarecrow:** Besides, don't you already have a Royal Family?

 **Winkie #3:** Oh, yeah, right. The Tigelaars.

[There's an awkward silence.]

 **Dorothy:** (Aside) Hulk's last name is Tigelaar. I wonder if, his family owns this castle. When I get home, I'm going to have a long talk with him, after I scold him for abandoning Brrr. (Normal) Um, may we have her broom?

 **Winkie #1:** Please, and take it with you! (Gives **Dorothy** the broom)

 **Dorothy:** (Taking the broom) Oh, thank you so much! Now we can go back to the Wizard, and tell him the Wicked Witch is dead!

 **Everyone:** The Wicked Witch is dead!

[Stage darkens. When it relights, it's empty, except for the hat and green bottle.]

 **Glinda:** (Wondering on stage with **Chistery** ) Elphie? Elphie?

[ **Glinda** cries when she sees the remains. She grabs the had, holding it against her]

 **Glinda:** (Sad) Oh Elphie.

 **Chistery:** (Handing Her The Bottle) Mi-mi-mis, Miss Gli-Glinda.

[ **Glinda** takes the bottle, studies it, then she and **Chistery** leave]


	22. Act 3, Scene 11

Act 3, Scene 11

[ **Ozians** are around the theater and singing]

 **CELEBRANTS**  
No one mourns the Wicked  
Now at last she's dead and gone  
Now at last there's joy throughout the land

Ding-dong the witch is dead  
Which old witch? The wicked witch!  
Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead!

[The **Celebrators** exit to reveal **the** **Wizard's** throne room. **Wizard** is slouching in his chair and **Morrible** is standing next to him]

 **Morrible:** Well, I don't know _why_ you're so despondiary, I thought it went quite well! They seem _thrilled_ to _shreds_ that they're getting their brains and their hearts, and this and that. ( **Glinda** enters) Oh, Miss Glinda! I thought you'd be out festivating.

 **Glinda:** (Holding out the bottle) This was Elphaba's.

 **Wizard:** What's that you say? (Recognizing the bottle)

 **Glinda:** It was a keepsake. It was her mother's. She told me so herself. I've only seen a little, green bottle like this one other time. It was right here, in this very room. You offered me a drink from it.

 **Wizard:** (Taking the bottle) This was her mother's?

[ _Lover's Song_ plays in background. **Melena & Young Wizard** are dance across the stage.]

 **Young Wizard:** (Singing as their dancing) Have another drink my dark-eyed beauty...

 **Wizard:** Oh my Lord!

(Sung) I am a sentimental man  
Who always longed to be...

(Falling to his knees) a father.

 **Glinda:** So she was yours all along!

 **Morrible:** So that was it. That's why she had such powers! She was a child of both worlds!

[ **Wizard** cries uncontrollably]

 **Glinda:** I want you to leave Oz. I'll make the pronouncement myself: that the strains of wizardship have been too much for you and you are taking an indefinite leave of absence! Did you hear what I said?!

 **Wizard:** Yes, your goodness. (Exits)

 **Glinda:** You'd better go get your balloon ready. Guards!

 **Morrible:** Glinda, dear, I know we've had our miniscule differentiations in the past...

[ **Guards** enter]

 **Glinda:** Madame, have you ever considered how you'd fare in captivity?

 **Morrible:** What?

 **Glinda:** (Articulated) Captivity. Solitary confinement. Prison! Personally, I don't think you'll hold up very well. My professional opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will. Take her away!

 **Morrible:** (As she's being captured) No!

[ **Glinda** exits. Stage reverts to the front side of the Throne Room. **Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tinman & Lion **enter and are standing in front of the **Wizard's** "face".]

 **Wizard:** STEP FORWARD IF YOU DARE. CAN I BELIEVE MY EYES? WHY HAVE YOU COME BACK?

 **Dorothy:** (Happy) Sir, we've done what you've told us. (Overjoyed) The Wicked Witch is dead. We melted her!

 **Wizard:** SO, YOU LIQUADATED HER, EH? (Chuckles) VERY RESOURCEFUL.

 **Dorothy:** Yes, Sir. Now, if you please, Sir, we would like you to keep your promise to us.

 **Wizard:** NOT SO FAST! NOT SO FAST! I NEED TO GIVE THE MATTER A LITTLE THOUGHT. GO AWAY AND COME BACK TOMARROW.

 **Dorothy:** (Yelling in disbelief) Tomorrow? But I want to go home NOW!

 **Tinman:** You've had _plenty_ of time already!

 **Lion:** Yeah!

 **Wizard:** DO NOT AROUSE THE RATH OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ! I SAID, COME BACK TOMORROW!

 **Dorothy:** If you were really great and powerful, you'd keep your promises!

[ **Toto** moves towards the curtain.]

 **Wizard:** DO YOU CRITIZE THE GREAT OZ!

[ **Toto** begins to pull the curtain back.]

 **Wizard cont.:** YOU UNGRATEFUL CREATURE!

[ **Toto** completely pulls the curtain back, revealing an old or middle-aged man in an American suit.]

 **Wizard Cont.:** YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I'M GIVING YOU AUDIENCE TOMORROW, INSTEAD OF 20 YEARS FROM NOW! ( **Toto** barks) THE GREAT OZ HAS SPOKEN! ( **Toto** barks louder. Everyone except the **Wizard** , notices) NOW GO! I SAID GO! (Sees the others looking at him) Oh! (pulls the curtain back) PAY NO ATTENTION TO THAT MAN BEHIND THE CURTAIN! (The curtain is pulled aside again) THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ has spoken!

 **Dorothy:** Who are you?

 **Wizard:** Who am I? I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL, Wizard of Oz.

 **Dorothy:** You are? I don't believe you!

 **Wizard:** No, I'm afraid it's true. There's no other Wizard except me.

 **Scarecrow:** (Angry) You humbug!

 **Lion:** Yeah.

 **Wizard:** Yes, that's exactly so. I'm a humbug.

 **Dorothy:** Oh, you're a very _bad_ man!

 **Wizard:** Oh no, I'm a very _good_ man, ( **Scarecrow** rolls his eyes) just a very bad wizard.

 **Scarecrow:** What about the Heart you promised Tinman? Or the Courage you promised Cowardly Lion?

 **Tinman & Lion: **And Scarecrow's Brain?

 **Wizard:** Well anyone can have a brain. That's a very mediocre commodity. Every pusillanimous creature that crawls on the Earth, or slinks through slimy seas, has a brain. You can't live without one! Back where I come from, we have Universities, seats of great learning where men, and women I suppose, last I was there it was very sexist, go to become great thinkers. And when they come out, they think deep thoughts and they have no more brains than you have. But, they have one thing you haven't got, a diploma!

 **Tinman:** Like Shiz?

 **Wizard:** Yes, I suppose. But, in my opinion, the ones back home are better, even though I never really attended. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, the diploma! (Reaches into a black bag and pulls out a diploma) By the power invested in me, by the University Honors Committee of E Pluribus Unum, I hereby confer upon you, the Honorary Degree of THD. (Hands **Scarecrow** the Diploma)

 **Scarecrow:** THD?

 **Wizard:** That's Doctor of Thinkology.

 **Scarecrow:** (Smartly) The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side. (Normally) Oh Joy, rapture! I have a brain! (To **Wizard** ) How can I ever thank you enough?!

 **Wizard:** (To **Scarecrow** ) Well you can't. (To **Lion** ) As for you my fine friend, you're a victim of disorganized thinking.

 **Lion:** I am?

 **Wizard:** You are under the unfortunate delusion that simply you run away from danger, you have no Courage. You're confusing Courage with Wisdom. Back where I come from, we have men (Hurriedly) and women, must not forget Joan of Arc and Florence Nightingale, who are called "Heroes". Once a year, they take their fortitude out of mothballs and parade it down the Main Street of the City, and they have no more courage than you have. But they have one thing you haven't got, a medal. (Reaches into his black bag and pulls out a medal) Therefore, by the power invested in me by the people of Oz, I grant you, Cowardly Lion, for your meritorious conduct, extraordinary valor and conspicuous bravery against Wicked Witches, I award you the Triple Cross. (Places medal over his head) You are now a member of the Legion of Courage.

 **Lion:** Aw, shucks folks, I'm speechless!

 **Wizard:** (To **Tinman** ) As for you, my galvanized friend, you want a heart. You don't know how lucky you are not to have one. Hearts, although they do the very important job of pumping one's blood, they will never be made partial, until they are made, unbreakable.

 **Tinman:** But I still want one.

 **Wizard:** Well, if that's what you want. Back where I come from there are men, and women, who nothing all day but good deeds. They are called, "Phil-uh" (can't remember) "Good-deed Doers"! And their "hearts" are no bigger than yours, but they have one thing you haven't got, a testimonial. (Reaches into black bag) Therefore, (Pulls out a heart clock) in consideration or your kindness, I take pleasure in presenting you with a small token of our esteem and affection. (Gives him the clock) And remember my sentimental friend, a heart is not judged by how much _you_ love, but by how much you are loved by _others_.

 **Tinman:** Oh, it ticks! It's not a heart, but it's the next best thing!

 **Lion:** Read what my medal says, "Courage"! Ain't it the truth, ain't it the truth!

 **Dorothy:** Oh, they're all wonderful! But, what about me?

 **Scarecrow:** Yes, what about her?

 **Tinman:** Yeah, she was promised something too!

 **Lion:** Yeah, Dorothy next!

 **Wizard:** Dorothy, uh…

 **Dorothy:** I don't think there's anything in that black bag for me and Toto.

 **Wizard:** Well, you force me into a cataclysmic decision. The only way to get Dorothy back to Kansas is to take her there myself.

 **Dorothy:** Oh, will you! Could you? But are you a cleaver enough Wizard to manage it?

 **Wizard:** Child, you cut me to the quick! I'm an old Kansas man myself. Born and bred along with my cosine, Chester, in the Western wilderness! Balloonist Extrondinare for the Miracle Wonderland Carnival Company.

 **Dorothy:** The Miracle Wonderland Carnival Company?

 **Wizard:** Yes, have you heard of us?

 **Dorothy:** Yes! Were you and your cosine, "The Marvelous Marval Brothers"?

 **Wizard:** Why yes! Did you meet my beloved cosine?

 **Dorothy:** Yes, I was, er, traveling, with Toto and we came across him. He said that after your balloon trick failed, he was left with only the caravan and his dignity.

 **Wizard:** He was sacked, uh?

 **Dorothy:** Yes. Would you tell us what happened?

 **Wizard:** Why, yes, of course! One day, while preforming spectacular feats of stratospheric skill, never before attempted before by civilized man, an unfortunate phenomena occurred, the balloon failed to return to the fair.

 **Tinman:** It did?

 **Dorothy:** Weren't you frightened?

 **Lion:** I would.

 **Wizard:** Frightened? Ha! You are talking at a man who's laughed in the face of death; sneered at doom and chuckled at catastrophe. I was petrified. Then suddenly the wind changed and the balloon floated down into the heart of this noble city. Where I was instantly acclaimed as "Oz, the First Wizard Deluxe".

 **Scarecrow:** "Deluxe", French for, "Of luxury".

 **Wizard:** Well, there were few luxuries that came with the job, but, times being what they were, I accepted it. Retaining my balloon, in case I needed to make a quick get-away. It's still ready to fly, so I think it's time to return Dorothy to the land of E Pluribus Unum, and to reunite with my cosine. Step this way.

[They all exit.]


	23. Act 3, Scene 12

Act 3, Scene 12

[The Emerald City. The **Wizard's** Balloon is in the center, with him, **Dorothy & Toto **in the basket.]

 **Scarecrow:** (To **Dorothy** ) Do you have my letter to Hulk?

 **Dorothy:** Yes.

 **Tinman:** (To **Dorothy** ) Do you have my letter to Hickory?

 **Dorothy:** Yes.

 **Lion:** Do you have _my_ letter to Hulk?

 **Dorothy:** (To **Dorothy** ) Yes. Goodbye.

 **Wizard:** (To **Crowd** ) My dear Ozians, I, your Wizard pier arduna aid alta, am about to embark upon a hazardous and technically unexplainable journey to the outer stratosphere to converge and converse and otherwise hobnob, with my fellow Wizards. Now I hereby decree, that until that time (if any) that I return, Glinda the Good and the Scarecrow, by virtue of his highly superior brain, will rule in my stead, assisted by the Tinman by virtue of his magnificent heart and the Lion, by virtue of his courage. Obey them as you would me.

[ **Crowd** cheers. **Toto** growls at a woman's cat, who meows at him. **Toto** leaps from **Dorothy's** arms to chase it.]

 **Dorothy:** Oh Toto! (Gets out of basket) Come back!

[ **Dorothy** chases after **Toto. Tinman** unknowingly undoes the ropes holding the balloon in place.]

 **Dorothy:** (To **Wizard** ) Oh, don't go without me, I'll be right back. Toto!

[ **Travelers** chase after **Toto. Wizard** begins to fly away.]

 **Wizard:** This is _highly_ irregular procedure!

 **Tinman:** Oh! You're floating away Your Ozness!

 **Wizard:** Well now my exit's ruined.

 **Dorothy:** Your Ozness, come back! Don't go without me! Please come back!

 **Wizard:** I can't! That's not how it works!

[ **Crowd** waves goodbye to **Wizard.** ]

 **Dorothy:** (Sad) Now I'll never get home!

 **Lion:** Then, stay with us Dorothy.

 **Tinman:** We don't want you to go.

 **Dorothy:** But I have to go back to Kansas.

 **Scarecrow:** Don't you love us, Dorothy?

 **Dorothy:** You know I do, but there's a place filled with people I love more. And now it's further away than the furthest star. I'll never see Kansas again as long as I live.

[ **Dorothy** starts to tear up, her friends comfort her. **Glinda** enters in her bubble]

 **Glinda:** Never is a really, really long time, Dorothy.

 **Dorothy:** Oh, Glinda the Good, can you help me?

 **Glinda:** You don't need to be helped any longer, you've _always_ had the power to go home!

 **Dorothy:** I have?

 **Scarecrow:** Then why didn't you tell her before?

 **Glinda:** Because she wouldn't have believed me.

 **Dorothy:** Not believe you? That's the lamest excuse ever!

 **Glinda:** Be that as it may, you had to learn it for yourself.

 **Tinman:** Well then, Dorothy, what have you learned?

 **Dorothy:** Well, I think that, it wasn't just enough for me to want to see Uncle Henry and Auntie Em again. And if I ever go looking for my heart's desire again, I won't go farther than my own backyard, because if it isn't there, I never really lost it to begin with. (To **Glinda** ) Is that right?

 **Glinda:** That's all it is.

 **Scarecrow:** That's so easy. I should've thought of it for you.

 **Tinman:** I should've found it in my heart for you.

 **Lion:** Me too, if I had the courage of my conviction.

 **Glinda:** No, she had to find it out for herself. Now those Ruby slippers will take you home in two seconds, or wherever you want, really.

 **Dorothy:** Toto too?

 **Glinda:** Toto too.

 **Dorothy:** That's wonderful, but it's going to be so hard to say goodbye. I love you all so much.

 **Tinman:** We do too.

 **Dorothy:** (Giving **Tinman** a hug) Goodbye, Tinman, or Boq. Please don't cry. (Hands him hi oil can) Here's your oil can, you'll need it.

 **Tinman:** Now I _know_ I've got a heart, because it's breaking.

 **Dorothy:** (Hugging **Lion** ) Goodbye Lion. I know it isn't right, but I'm gonna miss the way you used to holler for help before you found your Courage.

 **Lion:** I never would've found it, if it weren't for you.

 **Dorothy:** (Hugging **Scarecrow** ) Goodbye Scarecrow. You were the first friend I made here, I think I'm gonna miss you most of all.

 **Scarecrow:** Having a brain doesn't make parting any easier.

 **Dorothy:** Say goodbye, Toto.

[ **Dorothy** makes **Toto** wave his paw goodbye.]

 **Dorothy Cont.:** (To **Glinda** ) I'm ready.

 **Glinda:** Then, close your eyes and tap your heels together three times and think to yourself over and over again, "There's no place like home."

 **Dorothy:** Home...

 **Home**

When I think of home  
I think of a resting place  
A place where there's peace, quiet, and serenity  
And that's where some of my friends have gone  
Friends who have traveled with me through my wonderful experience in Oz  
A journey I'll never forget

When I think of home, I think of a place  
where's there's love overflowing  
I wish I was home, I wish I was back there  
With the things I've been knowing

Wind that makes the tall grass bend into leaning  
Suddenly the raindrops that fall they have a meaning  
Sprinklin the scene  
Makes it all clean

Maybe there's a chance for me to go back  
Now that I have some direction  
(Maybe there's a chance Ill get home)  
It sure would be nice to be back at home  
Where there's love and affection

And just maybe I can convince time to slow up  
Givin me enough time, ooh, in my life to grow up  
Time be my friend  
And let me start again

Suddenly my worlds gone and change its fate  
And I still know where I'm going  
I have had my mind spun round in space  
And watched it growing

And oh, if you're listening, God, please don't make it hard  
To know if we should believe the things that we see  
Tell us should we try and stay or should we run away (Should we run away)  
Or will it be better just to let things, let them be, oh

Livin here in this brand new world  
Might be a fantasy  
But its taught me to love, oh, yeah  
And its real, its so real, its real to me

And I've learned that we must look  
Inside our hearts to find  
A world full of love  
Like yours, like mine

[ **Dorothy** closes her eyes. The curtain begins to fall behind her, **Toto & Glinda. Dorothy **clicks her heels.]

 **Dorothy:** (Over and over) There's no place like home.

 **Glinda:** (While **Dorothy** is chanting) One. (Gets into her bubble) Two. (She exits, leaving **Dorothy & Toto **alone) Goodbye, Dorothy.

[The scene changes to a colorful display as **Dorothy & Toto **return home.]


	24. Act 3, Scenes 13 & 14

[Act 3, Scene 13]

[The Farm. It's been utterly destroyed and partially rebuilt. **Dorothy** **& Toto ** roll onto the ground and stands or sits up where the Farm House used to be. Her shoes are now silver with ruby heels]

 **Dorothy:** Good Gracious!

 **Marvel:** (As he's entering the stage with **Uncle Henry** ) I'm sure we'll find her.

 **Henry:** Thank you for helping us look for her.

[ **Marvel** sees **Dorothy** **& Toto** ]

 **Marvel:** Gale, look!

[ **Henry** looks where **Marvel** is pointing, and to his delight, sees **Dorothy & Toto**]

 **Henry:** Dorothy! Toto!

[ **Henry** runs to **Dorothy & Toto**]

 **Dorothy:** (As she's running towards him) Uncle Henry!

[ **Henry & ****Dorothy** embrace for a long time]

 **Henry:** I thought I'd never see you again!

 **Dorothy:** As did I! How's Aunt Em?

 **Henry:** She and the others are looking for you. We should tell them the great news! (Calling off-stage) Em, Hulk, Hickory, Zeke! She's here!

 **Marvel:** (To **Dorothy** ) Glad you're alright.

 **Dorothy:** Thank you Professor Marvel. I found your cousin, Oscar. He's on his way in his balloon.

[Before **Marvel** can reply, **Em, Hulk, Hickory & Zeke** enter]

 **Em:** (As she's running to embrace **Dorothy** ) My darling child! Where in the world were you?

 **Dorothy:** The Land of Oz.

 **Hulk & Hickory: **(In disbelief) Oz?

 **Dorothy:** Yes. And I met your brothers, Fiyero and Boq. They told me to give these to you.

[ **Dorothy** reaches into her basket and takes out the letters. She hands them to **Hulk & Hickory**.]

 **Dorothy (cont):** Hulk?

 **Hulk:** Yes?

 **Dorothy:** (Angry) How dare you abandon Burrr when he was just a cub! Fiyero trusted you!

 **Hulk:** I didn't mean to, honest! It was an accident! He got lost, and while I was looking, I found myself here in Kansas.

 **Hickory:** Dorothy, where did you get those shoes?

 **Dorothy:** The Munchkins gave them to me after our house landed on their Governor.

 **Hickory:** Nessarose Thropp, the Wicked Witch of the East?

 **Dorothy:** Yes. She's dead.

 **Hickory:** She is?

 **Dorothy:** Yes.

 **Hickory:** Hallelujah! (Celebrates)

[Everyone stares at **Hickory**. After a while, **Sheriff** enters. He stares at **Hickory** , who slowly and awkwardly stops celebrating.]

 **Sheriff:** So I see you've found her?

 **Henry:** Yes, and she's been through a lot. (Showing **Sheriff** off) So, you can cross her off the missing person's list.

 **Sheriff:** Actually Gale, I've come to tell you some tragic news.

 **Henry:** How tragic?

 **Sheriff:** Ms. Gultch died.

 **Everyone:** What!?

 **Sheriff:** A telegraph pole fell on her, and crushed her. By the time we found her and got her help, it was too late.

 **Em:** What about the ordinance?

 **Sheriff:** It's been drooped. The dead can't press charges, I'm afraid. (Tips his hat) Have a nice day.

[ **Sheriff** exits. The **Gales, Farm Hands & Marvel **celebrate]

 **Dorothy:** (Grabbing **Toto** ) Oh, Toto, we're safe! Safe and home!

 **Hickory:** No more Wicked Witches for me! (Realizes something) Wait, what about the Wicked Witch of the West?

 **Dorothy:** She's dead. She set Fiyero on fire, and I tried to put it out with a bucket of water. But the water splashed on the Witch, and melted her.

 **Em:** Well you've certainly had an adventure.

 **Dorothy:** I did. And I'll tell you all about it later, but now, I'm just glad to be home. Home, with the people, and animals, that I love dearly and never want to be away from ever ever again! Oh Auntie Em, there's no place like home!

[Stage darkens]

* * *

[Act 3, Scene 14]

["No One Mourns the Wicked" plays in the background.]

 **NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED REPRISE**

 **Ozians**  
Good news!  
She's dead!  
The Witch of the West is dead!  
The wickedest witch there ever was  
The enemy of all of us here in Oz  
Is Dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!

[Stage relights to the room where **Elphaba** "melted" as the music fades. **Scarecrow** enters holding **Witch's** hat. He looks around to make sure he's alone. He goes to the trap door and bangs on it.]

 **Scarecrow:** The plan worked!

[The trap door flies open from the inside, and **Elphaba** , unharmed and in her underdress, emerges.]

 **Elphaba:** Fiyero! I thought you'd never get here! (She sees his face, then a wave of guilt rushes over her)

 **Scarecrow** **:** (Trying to comfort her) It's alright. I'm not mad, you didn't know.

[ **Elphaba** climbs out and hesitantly puts a hand up to touch his face]

 **Scarecrow** **: (Cont)** Go ahead, touch, I don't mind. You did the best you could. You saved my life.

 **Elphaba:** You're still beautiful.

 **Scarecrow** **:** You don't have to lie.

 **Elphaba:** It's not lying... It's looking at things another way.

[They stand up and hug each other tightly. While they hug, **Ozians** quietly sing]

 **Ozians**  
No one mourns the Wicked!  
Now at last, she's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land

[ **Glinda** enters in her bubble, holding her wand. Or the Grimmerie. She addresses the crowd.]

 **Glinda:** (Hidding her sadness) Fellow Ozians, friends, we have been through a frightening time. There will be other times and other things that fighten us. But if you let me, I'd like to help. I'd like to truly be, Glinda the Good.

 **Ozians**  
Good news!

 **Scarecrow:** It's time to go.

 **Elphaba:** We can never come back to Oz, can we?

 **Scarecrow:** Well _you_ can't. I'm kinda a hero, and co-ruler of Oz. ( **Elphaba** gives him a confused look) It's a long story, which I promise to tell you later, but the gist is, since I helped "destroy" you, and since me, Boq, Burrr, Dorothy, and Toto scared the Wizard away, me and Glinda are to co-rule, and Boq and Burrr are to be our top advisors. Don't worry, I've made arrangements to spend as much time as I can with you.

 **Elphaba:** (smiling) I only wish...

 **Scarecrow:** What?

 **Elphaba:** That Glinda could know that we're alive.

 **Scarecrow:** She can't know. Not if we want to be safe. _No one_ can _ever_ know.

[ **Elphaba** grabs her bag.]

 **Ozians**  
Good news!

 **Fiyero:** (To **Elphaba** with his hand outstretched) Come.

[ **Elphaba** is about to follow **Fiyero** offstage, but she stops and stares at **Glinda** ]

 **Glinda**  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better but...

 **Glinda & Elphaba**  
Because I knew you...

 **Ozians**  
No one mourns the Wicked!

 **Glinda**  
Because I knew you...

 **Glinda & Elphaba**  
I have been changed...

 **Ozians**  
No one mourns the

 **Glinda & Ozians**  
Wicked!  
Wicked!  
Wicked!

[ **Elphaba & Fiyero** exit]


End file.
